Descobrindo Sentimentos
by Palas Lis
Summary: Saori é uma advogada que ama seu trabalho e vive para ele. Tudo parece perfeito, até aparecer Seiya, um advogado incomum, que vai tentar de todas as formas fazê–la descobrir que existem coisas melhores na vida que trabalhar. ‹‹CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE››
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer – **"Saint Seiya" não me pertence... Estou apenas usando os personagem para me divertir um pouco XD._

_

* * *

_

_**Revisão – **Feita pela minha amiguinha Dany. Beijos, moça!_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora – **Konnichiwa minna-san! Estou publicando outra fanfic, que já faz algum tempo que estou escrevendo. Espero que gostem e digam o que achavam, ok? _

_Kisu no Lis-sama  
__Ja ne_

**

* * *

**

-

**-**

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis_

_-_

**Capítulo 1**

-

- Estou pronta! – Saori exclamou, feliz, alinhando o traje social preto que vestia, para logo depois passar levemente a mão pelos longos cabelos.

Pensando no trabalho que teria no escritório naquela manhã, olhou-se novamente no espelho e dobrou melhor a gola da blusa vermelha que usava. Pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima da cama e foi ao escritório para pegar sua pasta. Alegre por estar indo trabalhar, ela saiu do apartamento que ficava no último andar do mais luxuoso prédio de Tóquio.

Com um largo sorriso, caminhou e parou frente ao elevador, apertando algumas vezes o botão para o chamar, animada em ir para seu trabalho.

- Ohayo, Saori-sama!

Saori virou-se ao reconhecer a voz da amiga, que estava de roupão como fazia todas as manhãs ao acompanhar seu esposo até a porta, esperando ele ir trabalhar. Olhou para a vizinha, vendo ela sorridente, pensando como alguém poderia ser tão feliz sem trabalhar, ficando apenas cuidando da casa.

- Ohayo, Shunrey! – ela disse, mantendo o sorriso.

- Vai sair bem cedo hoje, não?

- Sim, hoje quero chegar mais cedo. Tenho muito que trabalhar.

- Não vejo novidade no que diz.

- Ora Rey-chan, tem coisa melhor do que trabalhar naquilo que se gosta? – ela perguntou, séria. Virou-se para o elevador e apertou novamente o botão. Murmurando pela demora do elevador, Saori olhou no relógio em seu pulso para certificar que não estava atrasada.

- Você tem razão, Saori-sama – Shunrey concordou. – Mas acho que você exagera um pouco em fazer o que você gosta.

- Estou até tirando folga no domingo! – exclamou como se fosse uma coisa totalmente fora de cogitação.

Saori viu a amiga levar a mão à boca para disfarçar uma risada pela frase que soou como uma brincadeira, sendo que ela estava falando _sério._

- Você me impressionou, Saori-sama – Shunrey disse, irônica. – Como alguém pode tirar folga no domingo?

- Concordo com você, Rey-chan – Saori riu, ignorando o tom irônico que amiga estava usando. – Estou até com a consciência pesada de ter feito isso.

Shunrey levantou uma sobrancelha, não acreditando no que ouvia na mulher.

- Você devia trabalhar menos e...

- O elevador chegou – Saori disse, cortando a amiga e entrando no elevador, já sabia onde ela iria chegar com aquilo. Ela sempre insistia na idéia que Saori devia trabalhar menos e se divertir mais. Porém, diversão para a amiga de Shunrey era trabalhar, coisa que ninguém conseguia compreender. – Depois conversamos, até mais.

Suspirou aliviada quando viu Shunrey abrir a boca para falar mais alguma idiotice, mas a porta do elevador foi mais veloz e se fechou. _"Por que eu iria querer trocar meu trabalho por outra coisa?"_.

O que mais importava em sua vida era seu trabalho e parecia que todos estavam sempre buscando uma maneira de tentar fazê-la – sem sucesso – afastar-se de seu emprego.

Desceu do elevador no estacionamento. Cantarolando uma canção qualquer, caminhou para o seu carro esporte preto. Apertou o alarme e entrou no automóvel. Cuidadosamente ela colocou sua pasta no banco e deu a partida no veículo.

**- **Por que todos insistem em dizer que eu trabalho demais? – perguntou para si, saindo do estacionamento, rindo. – Trabalhar é o que mais gosto de fazer, não sei porque tanta implicância.

**-o-o-o-**

Saori dirigiu atentamente para o local onde trabalhava, ansiosa para começar mais um dia de infinitas leituras. Assim que virou a esquina e avistou o maior prédio da cidade, um sorriso satisfeito formou em seus lábios. Gostava mais de estar em seu escritório que estar em sua própria casa e não se importava em passar mais horas trabalhando do que qualquer um de seus empregados.

Parou frente à empresa e imediatamente o manobrista veio abriu-lhe a porta do carro.

- Domo arigatou – ela disse, pegando a pasta e descendo do carro.

Passou pela porta central e atravessou o hall de entrada a passos rápidos. Ainda era muito cedo para ter alguém, deixando o lugar apenas com os seguranças e as secretárias. Pegou o elevador para o último andar, onde ficava sua sala. Animada para começar logo a ler petições e cláusulas, Saori caminhou mais rápido para sua sala.

Era assim todas os dias, Saori chegava antes que todos e ia para casa depois que os outros já deveriam estar dormindo e mesmo assim era a que mais se dedicava ao serviço. Seu trabalho como advogada era a razão de sua vida.

- Ohayo, Minu! – Saori disse assim que viu a sua secretária sentada atrás da mesa na sala de entrada de seu escritório.

- Ohayo, Kido-sama – ela falou, deixando sua bolsa no canto da mesa, virando-se para encará-la, surpresa em vê-la tão cedo no escritório.

Minu ficou olhando alguns segundos para a mulher a sua frente. Tinha tanta admiração pela fixação dela por trabalhar, nunca pensou que alguém poderia gostar tanto assim de se enfiar em um escritório e passar horas frente papeladas lendo. Todos os outros advogados e advogadas da empresa não tinham nem metade do pique que Saori demonstrava ter.

- Você poderia me passar meus compromissos para hoje? – Saori pediu.

- Em um segundo vejo para a senhorita – ela disse, sentando-se em sua mesa, e abrindo uma pequena gaveta do móvel.

- Revise para mim, depois leve na minha sala – a secretária assentiu e Saori entrou para a sua sala, fechando em seguida a porta dupla atrás de si.

Ela olhou para cada milímetro de sua espaçosa sala, desde sua mesa organizada, a alguns quadros famosos na parede, confirmando se tudo estava impecável como gostava. Andou para a sua mesa e largou-se na poltrona, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo. Como gostava de estar ali e poder trabalhar.

- Nem acredito que eu tirei o dia de folga ontem – Saori retrucou para si mesma, abrindo os olhos.

Desde que abrira aquela empresa de advocacia poderia contar nos dedos os dias que tirava de folga e todos foram contra sua vontade, ou por motivo de força maior.

Abriu sua pasta e pegou vários documentos, começando a folheá-los para escolher por qual começaria seu dia.

- Senhorita – Minu entrou na sala, parando frente à mesa de sua chefe com uma grossa agenda em mãos, aberta na página do dia. – Tem alguns compromissos importantes para hoje.

Saori parou de mexer nos papéis e endireitou-se na poltrona, esperando a secretária continuar. Sorriu para ela, pedindo que prosseguisse, cruzando a perna direita sobre a esquerda, elegantemente.

- Tem almoço marcado para às 13 horas com os representantes do setor criminal, para acertar algumas transações.

- É hoje? – Saori perguntou, levemente surpresa. – Estava ansiosa para dar início aos novos projetos na empresa, mas não me lembrava que já era para hoje.

- E já liguei para avisá-los do horário que a senhorita estará disponível – Minu disse, fazendo um pequeno risco no compromisso, demonstrando que já tinha sido passado a Saori.

- Avisou quanto a atrasos? – Saori perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Hai. Como a senhorita mandou, eu deixei bem claro que são inadmissíveis atrasos – Minu respondeu prontamente. Sabia que Saori não gostava de atrasos e queria evitar confusões com os clientes.

- Sempre eficiente Minu-chan – Saori sorriu para a secretária, a deixando sem graça. Afinal, não eram todos que conseguiam ganhar um elogio da crítica e exigente advogada. Ela desviou os olhos de Minu, abrindo as gavetas de sua mesa e pegando um arquivo. – O que mais temos para hoje?

- Bem... – Minu temeu em falar. Saori certamente não ia gostar de saber. – Senhor Solo Julian ligou novamente para saber quando poderá jantar com ele.

Saori tirou os olhos do arquivo rapidamente e olhou para Minu, fazendo uma cara de desagrado.

- Que homem insistente! – exclamou exasperada, fazendo Minu escolher-se com o tom de voz da chefe, Saori percebendo isso, se acalmou. Não queria assustar a secretária. – Gomen ne, mas fico nervosa com a petulância de Julian.

- Entendo. – Minu disse, menos assustada.

- Ele está querendo entrar em sociedade comigo – Saori disse, massageando a têmpora, tentando manter a calma e não descontar sua raiva em Minu, coisa que costumava acontecer com mais freqüência que gostaria.

- Permita-me falar... – Saori assentiu com a cabeça, sem tirar a mão da fronte. – Acho que seria um ótimo negócio para a sua empresa, senhorita.

- Concordo Minu, seria mesmo um bom empreendimento – Saori sorriu para ela. – Mas estou esperando o momento certo para efetuar a sociedade, e preciso ler o acordo que ele quer propor.

- Então, o que digo a ele?

- Diga que eu estou ocupada com outros assuntos e assim que estiver disponível entrarei em contato – Saori disse calmamente, escolhendo as palavras para ver se conseguia mais algum tempo sem uma ligação chata de Julian, esperando Minu anotar tudo em sua agenda para poder continuar. – Diga também que eu mesmo retornarei a ligação.

- Acho que ele vai gostar da última frase.

- Espero que ele acredite na última frase – Saori riu. Não era tão fácil assim enganar o advogado Julian, ele era sempre tão esperto e desconfiava das desculpas dela. – Algo mais?

- Acho que é só – ela falou, virando algumas páginas da agenda, procurando algum possível compromisso e depois olhou para a chefe. – Não, por hoje somente isso.

- Pelo menos poderia dar continuidade a alguns casos jurídicos que eu estava adiando – Saori falou, pensativa, levando o dedo ao lábio inferior.

- Gostaria de mais alguma coisa, Kido-sama? – ela perguntou, fechando a agenda e olhando para Saori.

- Iie – Saori disse, ligando o computador e começando a digitar alguns processos. – Qualquer coisa eu te chamo.

- Com licença – pediu Minu, fazendo uma reverência, saindo da sala em seguida.

- Vamos começar – Saori estralou os dedos, com um sorriso alegre nos lábios, pronta para iniciar o trabalho. – Não acredito mesmo que tirei folga ontem.

**-o-o-o-**

Saori olhou para a janela, onde a noite já tinha caído há muito tempo. Voltou-se para sua mesa e arrumou os papéis que estavam jogados sobre ela. Esfregou os olhos e bocejou.

Apesar de não querer parar com a procuração que lia, seu corpo não parecia querer o mesmo. Estava exausta. Forçou um pouco as vistas para poder olhar no relógio em seu pulso, suspirando desanimada pela hora.

- Acho que está um pouco tarde – Saori sorriu cansada ao ver que se passavam da meia-noite.

Colocou o celular na bolsa, olhando antes para ver se tinha alguma mensagem ou ligação não atendida. Pegou mais documentos para levar para casa, colocando-os na pasta, levantou-se da mesa e espreguiçou, sentindo as costas doerem das longas horas que passou sentada na mesma posição.

- Estou com fome – disse alisando o estômago, que estava sem comida desde o almoço de negócios que tivera mais cedo.

Pendurando o casado no braço, pegou a bolsa e a pasta, preparada para ir embora. Como ela já estava habituada, era a última pessoa que estava na empresa, suspirou cansada e em seguida levando a mão na boca para dar outro bocejo. Foi direto para seu carro, e seguiu para uma lanchonete, querendo saciar sua fome.

- Quando chegar em casa vou tomar um bom banho e dormir um pouco, amanhã tenho que estar cedo na empresa. – Saori disse, enquanto ligava o rádio do carro e procurava alguma estação que tocasse alguma música que a agradasse. Não encontrando nada de seu gosto, ela reclamou algo inaudível, desligando o aparelho.

Saori parou o carro em frente a uma lanchonete, que pelo horário, poderia dizer que estava movimentado – com muitas pessoas conversando e lanchando ali. Comprou um lanche e o saboreou em uma mesa próxima a porta de saída, para assim que terminar não perder tempo e ir para casa.

Comeu sentindo os olhos querendo fechar de tanto sono. Não demorou muito para acabar sua ceia e dirigir-se para seu apartamento.

Ao chegar no prédio onde morava, estacionou o carro e pegou o elevador, descendo frente à porta de seu apartamento, sorrindo pelo dia de trabalho. Apesar do cansaço que seu corpo sentia, não se importava de ficar até mais tarde no escritório. O trabalho era seu passatempo favorito e por isso o executava muitíssimo bem.

- Cheguei! – disse, assim que abriu a porta do apartamento.

Sorriu ao ver o silêncio que predominava no lugar, com tudo em seu devido lugar. Deixou a bolsa na mesinha da sala e foi direto para o banheiro. Sentou na borda da banheira ligando a torneira para poder enchê-la. Abriu a pasta e pegou um contrato virando a primeira página para poder ler, tirando ao mesmo tempo o sapato e a roupa para poder tomar banho.

Entrou na banheira e por alguns minutos ainda lia o papel. Colocou o contrato ao lado para acabar de tomar banho. Assim que acabou, enrolou-se no roupão, pegando o contrato e foi para o quarto, sem tirar os olhos do papel que lia.

- Que dia maravilhoso. – ela disse, colocando uma camisola branca, sentando na cama, puxando para cima de si o edredom. Apagou a luz deixando somente o abajur ligado para poder acabar de ler o contrato.

Leu mais umas cláusulas do contrato que estava fazendo para um cliente, mas estava com sono e resolveu deixar o papel para o outro dia. No dia seguinte poderia acabar de ler e resolver o problema antes de ir para o cartório, prejudicando seu cliente.

- Vou deixar isso para... Amanhã... – disse olhando para o relógio digital no armário da frente da cama, vendo que a madrugada estava no seu auge e colocou o contrato no criado-mudo.

Finalmente, após um dia infindável – de muito trabalho exaustivo – estava tendo um merecido descanso para na manhã seguinte poder seguir com sua prazerosa rotina.

-

-


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Revisão – **Dany. _

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora – **Olá, pessoal! Aqui está o segundo capítulo, e espero que gostem. Se possível, deixem um comentário do que acharam, ok?_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews de Megumi, Saori Ogawara, Lily-chan e Amandinha (Não fiz a fanfic baseada em filme, e esse que você falou eu nem sei qual é T-T, mas está parecida?). Beijos especiais para vocês, moças._

_Até o próximo capítulo o/. _

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 2**

-

Numa manhã ensolarada, Saori entrou no escritório, com um sorriso nos lábios, seguida por Minu, estando a primeira muito ansiosa para iniciar seu trabalho naquela manhã. Teria muitos processos para ler e não queria perder um segundo do novo dia que estava começando.

"_Ah! Hoje eu tenho que revisar os processos trabalhistas",_ pensou Saori.

- Mitsumasa-san quer falar com a senhorita o mais rápido possível – Minu nem esperou Saori sentar para dar o recado, sabendo que essa não era a notícia que gostaria de receber. – Disse que é algo muito importante.

Saori deu um longo suspiro, sentando-se em sua mesa e olhando a secretária a sua frente, com uma expressão desanimada. Desviou os olhos da moça e pegou uma pasta na gaveta de sua mesa, tirando alguns papéis e os deixando sobre a mesa.

- Oji-san disse qual seria o assunto? – ela perguntou, desinteressada, folheando os papéis.

- Iie, Kido-sama – a secretária respondeu, deixando bem claro que não sabia o assunto. – Disse apenas que precisava falar o mais rápido possível com a senhorita e que era importante.

- Ele quer que eu vá ao escritório dele?

- Mitsumasa-san pediu para assim que você chegar ir ao escritório dele.

- Oji-san podia pelo menos deixar para mais tarde – Saori disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo, visivelmente irritada com o avô. – Ou me ligado. Tenho certeza que poderia resolver muito bem por telefone.

- Quer que eu ligue e digo que a senhorita não poderá ir?

- Iie. – Saori suspirou de novo e levantou-se. Se não fosse, seria pior, pois seu avô ligaria de cinco em cincos minutos e não iria deixá-la em paz até que ela fosse ao escritório dele. – Ligue para ele e diga que eu já estou indo.

- E quanto aos compromissos de hoje?

- Têm muitos? – Saori perguntou, franzindo a testa e encostou-se em sua mesa, imaginando os compromissos que perderia e xingando o avô mentalmente por essa razão.

- Alguns para depois do almoço. – Minu disse, anotando algumas coisas em sua agenda, ocultando que o compromisso que Saori esperava há meses era para aquela manhã. Não queria que ela ficasse mais brava do que estava.

- Se meu avô não fizer como da última vez, eu chego a tempo. – Saori deu um sorriso, mas sabia que isso seria quase impossível de acontecer. _Sempre _que o senhor a chamava, ela só conseguia chegar em seu escritório novamente à tarde.

- Se caso a senhorita não chegar, posso desmarcar seus compromissos?

- Infelizmente, sim – Saori disse, pegando a bolsa, preparando-se para sair da sala. – Mas remarque para o mais rápido possível.

- Certo – Minu concordou, fechando a agenda. – Ah! Já ia me esquecendo... Dei seu recado ao Solo-san. Ele ficou um pouco bravo, mas gostou de saber que você que ligaria para ele.

- Ele acreditou? – Saori disse, divertida, esquecendo-se por um momento que teria que de ir ao escritório do avô.

- Se não acreditou, ele fingiu muito bem. – Minu disse no mesmo tom divertido que sua patroa.

- Você poderia me fazer um grande favor, Minu-chan? – Saori perguntou, andando para fora de sua sala e parou para falar, inclinando o rosto para trás, olhando para Minu.

- Claro que sim, Kido-sama – Minu disse prontamente e Saori virou-se para ela.

- Semana que vem é aniversário de minha sobrinha, e como não sei o que crianças gostam de ganhar – Saori deu ombros, também não se interessava muito em presentes para crianças. Não pensava e nem queria ter filhos. Crianças estavam fora de seu objetivo de vida. A única criança que ainda tinha seu afeto era a sobrinha, mas que já perdera a paciência com ela algumas vezes. – Poderia comprar um presente para ela?

Minu acenou que _'sim'_ com um imenso sorriso, afinal, adorava crianças. Saori olhou para ela sorrindo, pelo menos daria um presente decente para a sobrinha e não teria de olhar a carinha de choro como ela fez da última vez que tinha recebido um presente da tia.

Saori sorriu sem graça lembrando da cena. _"Mas também como eu ia saber que crianças não gostavam de ganhar livros?",_ pensou, ficando emburrada, _"Todo mundo gosta de livros!". _

- Quantos anos ela têm? – Minu perguntou, abrindo a agenda e anotando sobre o presente como sempre fazia com tudo relacionado a Saori, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Tami vai fazer quatro anos – Saori disse com um sorriso e olhou o retrato da menina em sua mesa. Tami tinha cabelos claros e lisos, com olhos azuis. Era uma bela criança e também muito espevitada, na opinião de Saori.

- Ah! É aquela garotinha que vem aqui te ver – Minu disse após olhar a foto da bela criança, encantada com a menina. – Ela é tão kawaii!

- Hai. – Saori confirmou com a cabeça ainda olhando a foto, agradecendo pela criança não ir mais com tanta freqüência ao escritório. Gostava da sobrinha, mas a menina só faltava subir na mesa, porque os enfeites ela quebrou todos, não deixou nem o monitor do seu computador intacto. – Mas já faz algum tempo que ela não vem, agora ela está na escola.

- Não se preocupe, semana que vem o presente estará aqui – Minu disse com um sorriso, alheia aos pensamentos anticriança da chefe.

Não que Saori odiava crianças... Até gostava, mas _bem_ longe dela – o mais longe possível. Crianças não combinavam com sua mania de organização e higiene.

- Arigatou, Minu-chan – Saori disse antes de seguir para fora de sua sala e desceu para seu carro, esquecendo-se da sobrinha e todas as outras crianças e voltando seus pensamentos a uma coisa não mais agradável e que definitivamente a irritava: seu avô. – O que será que oji-san vai pedir agora?

**-o-o-o-**

Saori parou o carro frente ao prédio que ficava do outro lado da cidade, olhou no relógio e suspirou desanimada, perdeu praticamente a manhã toda até poder chegar à empresa de seu avô. Pegou sua bolsa e, assim que desceu do veículo, o manobrista o levou para o estacionamento.

Passou pelo corredor e entrou no elevador, praguejando mais uma vez por estar atrasando seus trabalhos na sua empresa para saber o que o avô estava querendo dessa vez.

Provavelmente seria outra futilidade sem a mínima necessidade, que poderiam ter resolvido muito bem por telefone, como _todas_ às vezes que seu avô a chamava dizendo ser urgente.

Saori desceu do elevador no último andar e olhou o relógio de pulso, suspirando novamente, não voltaria ao escritório antes do almoço. Andou até a sala que ficava no fim do corredor. Ignorou quando a secretária abriu a boca para poder pedir que esperasse para anunciá-la ao patrão e sem ao menos bater na porta da sala de seu avô, ela entrou.

- O que quer dessa vez, _Mitsumasa-san_? – ela falou, levemente alterada.

O senhor, que digitava algo concentrado em seu computador, apenas levantou os olhos e pôde ver a expressão zangada no rosto da neta e baixou os olhos novamente, continuando a digitar, calado, pensando como a neta era mal educada.

- Não vai me responder? – ela disse, colocando a mão na cintura, em um sinal de irritação. Além de fazê-la ir até o escritório dele, ainda ficava sem dizer nada. Era demais para ela.

- Seu humor está péssimo hoje, _Saori-chan_ – ele não pôde deixar de soltar um riso ao ouvi-la bufar com o modo carinhoso que ele a chamou e assim que a olhou de novo pôde ver seus olhos estreitos em sua direção.

Ela suspirou desanimada e sentou-se na frente do senhor, para saber o que ele queria e poder voltar para seu trabalho rápido.

- Vamos oji-san, me diga logo o que quer – ela disse num tom cansada, passando a mão pelos longos cabelos. – Está me atrasando, _novamente._

- Saori, Saori... – ele deixou o computador de lado e endireitou-se na poltrona, encarando a neta. – Estou precisando de um favor seu.

- Pelo menos foi direto dessa vez – Saori disse num tom cínico e não escondeu um sorriso debochado. Seu avô sempre que queria alguma coisa ficava dando inúmeras voltas até falar e pelo menos dessa vez foi direto ao ponto. – O que quer?

- Bem, mas quero que pense antes de me responder e que...

- Diga de uma vez! – Saori disse, brava. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Uma vez embromador, sempre embromador. – Tenho mais o que fazer do que ouvi-lo falar coisas inúteis.

- Você é tão grossa com seu avô. – ele disse num tom ofendido e sorriu ao ver a neta estreitar os olhos verdes para ele. Era tão divertido vê-la fora do sério.

- Se não me disser **agora** o que quer, irei embora e não terá nada de mim. – ela disse, cruzando as pernas e com um falso sorriso doce nos lábios. Um sorriso que amedrontava mais do que quando estava séria.

- Um grande amigo meu... – ele deu uma pausa quando o telefone dele tocou e levou a mão para atendê-lo. – Um segundo... – pegou-o do gancho e atendeu, girando a cadeira em seguida para conversar com quem estava do outro lado da linha.

Saori rodou os olhos e levantou-se, andando em círculos pela sala e olhando diversas vezes para o relógio em seu pulso. Já estava quase na hora do almoço e nem havia tomado consciência do que seu avô queria com ela.

Sentou-se nervosa e encarou a poltrona virada de seu avô, suspirando desanimada. _"Estou perdendo meu almoço com a Consultoria Cível". _

Viu o avô virar a cadeira e colocar o telefone no gancho, e sorrir para ela. Saori apenas endireitou-se na poltrona que estava sentada e olhou para Mitsumasa, esperando ele continuar, dedilhando as unhas bem feitas sobre a mesa.

- Sumimasen, Saori – ele disse, calmamente. – Onde eu estava mesmo?

- Estava me dizendo que um amigo seu... – Saori respondeu, após rodar os olhos. Não conseguia aturar ficar muito tempo debaixo do mesmo teto com seu avô; tudo que ele fazia era irritante.

- Ah, sim, isso mesmo – ele disse sorrindo, sem importar-se com a cara que a neta fez para ele, demonstrando toda sua irritação naquele momento. – Meu amigo está querendo muito um emprego para o filho dele e...

- E você não está querendo que eu contrate para minha empresa, está? – ela interrompeu o avô, arqueando uma sobrancelha, já entendendo onde o avô queria chegar com toda aquela conversa.

- Estou, sim – ele disse, simplesmente.

- Por que **você **não contrata para **sua** empresa? – Saori disse, exaltada. Esse era o fim. Seu avô a fez cruzar a cidade para arranjar um emprego para um vagabundo que não conseguia fazê-lo sozinho.

- **Minha **empresa é alimentícia e ele é um advogado, o que **sua** empresa tem de sobra.

- Tem razão – Saori falou, aproveitando-se das palavras dele para negar o pedido. – Tem de sobra e não estou precisando de mais nenhum.

- Demo...

- E você sabe muito bem que não contrato imbecis para trabalharem para mim.

- Ele não é imbecil! – Mitsumasa disse, sério, defendendo o filho de seu amigo. – Ele estudou na melhor faculdade do Japão, na mesma que você. E, se eu não me engano, formaram-se no mesmo ano.

- Então, por que não arrumou um emprego ainda? – Saori cruzou os braços, esperando ansiosa numa resposta do avô. Se fosse tão bom assim como seu avô estava falando, seria capaz de conseguir um emprego por contra própria e não ficaria dependendo dos outros para isso.

- Porque ele... – Mitsumasa parou de falar, quando um homem abriu a porta e olhava galanteador para a secretária de Mitsumasa que suspirou quando ele piscou para ela e fez um sinal que telefonaria para casa dela.

Ele se virou e assim que bateu os olhos na figura feminina a sua frente, levantou uma sobrancelha. Deu um sorriso malicioso, enquanto percorreu todo o corpo dela com os olhos, admirando a bela mulher.

Saori, por sua vez, olhou para ele discretamente e franziu a testa ao ver ele com um terno preto, camisa e tênis vermelhos, e uma gravata preta com desenhos de beijos. Que roupa era aquela? Que tipo de advogado _sério _e_ competente _usaria um traje daquele?

- Que bom que chegou, Seiya – Mitsumasa levantou-se e foi até os dois que ainda se olhavam. – Estava falando de você para minha neta agora.

- Então essa é a famosa Kido Saori – Seiya sorriu, fazendo uma reverência para a jovem, educado. – Minha nova chefe.

- Chefe? – Saori saiu de seu pequeno transe e apontou levemente para o homem a sua frente. – Você quer que eu contrate esse baka para minha empresa?

- Espere um momento, Saori-chan – Seiya disse sorrindo, sem tirar os olhos da bela mulher, levantando a mão. – Eu...

- Não me chame de _'Saori-chan'_! – Saori disse entre dentes. Como detestava ser chamada daquela maneira. A única pessoa que chamava assim era o avô e o fazia apenas para provocá-la. – Eu não sou uma _amiguinha _sua para me chamar assim.

Saori virou-se para o avô ignorando Seiya, cruzou os braços e fechou a cara. O que o avô estava pensando agora para pedir que contratasse um completo imbecil para sua empresa? Ele que fosse procurar um emprego sozinho! E azar o dele se não conseguisse, mas na sua empresa ele não trabalharia, não mesmo.

- E quando eu começo a trabalhar, Saori-chan? – Seiya disse, após alguns segundos em silêncio, feliz em sua nova chefe ser tão linda.

- E quem disse que eu o contratei? – Saori falou, sem virar-se para ele, pegou sua bolsa na cadeira que estava sentada e olhou para Mitsumasa. – Não sei onde você encontrou esse cara, mas na minha empresa ele não trabalha.

Quando acabou de falar andou em direção a porta imponentemente, virando a cara para Seiya e olhou de novo o relógio _"Se eu for rápido e não pegar trânsito, acho que chego a tempo de ir pelo menos na reunião com a direção Criminal"._

- Kido Saori não dê mais nenhum passo – Mitsumasa disse sério e ela apenas parou de andar e virou-se para o avô.

- O que quer agora? – Saori disse, sarcástica. – Quer que eu coloque um macaco para gerenciar minha empresa também?

- Hei Saori-chan! – Seiya disse, desfazendo o sorriso que ainda mantinha nos lábios ao ouvir ser comparado com um primata. Tudo bem ser ignorado, mas a ser comparado com um macaco era demais. – Também não precisa me ofender!

- Saori, estou apenas pedindo-lhe um favor – Mitsumasa disse andando para sua poltrona e sentou-se.

- E eu estou apenas dizendo **'não' **– Saori disse, simplesmente, querendo dar o assunto por encerado.

- Saori, é muito importante – ele disse, tentando persuadir a neta.

- Muito importante? – Saori arqueou a sobrancelha, repetindo o que o avô acabara de dizer. – Pensei que estava apenas fazendo um favor para seu amigo.

- Sua inteligência e raciocínio rápido me irritam – Mitsumasa disse, cansando e Saori deu um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o indireto elogio. – A Fundação Galar está falindo.

- Nani? – Saori aproximou-se rápido da mesa do avô, incrédula. – Falindo?

- Hai – Mitsumasa respondeu.

- Mas a Fundação Galar é maior empresa de alimentos do mundo, como pode estar falindo?

- Dívidas, Saori – ele disse, sério, apoiando as mãos sobre mesa, entrelaçando-as, escondendo da neta que a Fundação Galar estava indo a falência por sua causa. Se ela ficasse sabendo, poderia esquecer, nunca teria a ajuda dela. – _Muitas_ dívidas.

- Isso não é possível – ela disse, ainda descrente com a notícia, sentando na frente do avô. – Meus pais já sabem?

- Foram eles que me disseram para pedir ajuda a você – ele falou. Escondendo também que até os pais de Saori estavam com medo de pedir ajuda a filha, já conheciam o gênio dela e praticamente obrigaram Mitsumasa a falar com ela.

- E Abel? – ela perguntou. – Ele já sabe de tudo isso?

- Hai, ele havia me alertado há algum tempo sobre a iminente falência – Mitsumasa disse.

- Que como sempre você não deu ouvido – Saori falou, distraída, imaginando como as coisas poderiam ter chegado a esse ponto.

- A Fundação Galar está a pouco de falir – Mitsumasa falou, ignorando o comentário da neta. Sabia que ela tinha razão, mas nunca era bom dar razão a alguém que se achava cheia dela.

- Demo... E que isso tem a ver com colocar esse baka para trabalhar para mim?

- Hei! – Seiya falou, mas os outros dois ignoraram.

- A empresa Ogawara está propondo unir os nossos negócios com a intenção de recuperar a Fundação Galar e... – ele parou de falar, tentando achar as palavras certas para explicar e não fazer a neta explodir de raiva.

- E...

- Tem uma condição... – Mitsumasa disse, fechando os olhos, pedindo mentalmente ela não desse chilique.

- Contratar o filho problemático deles para a minha empresa – Saori deduziu, afundando-se na poltrona macia.

- Eu não sou problemático! – Seiya disse bravo e Saori rodou os olhos, fingindo que não o ouviu.

- Vê por que preciso de sua ajuda, Saori? – Mitsumasa disse em tom suplicante. – Acha mesmo que pediria se não fosse algo realmente importante?

- Acho sim – Saori disse, séria. – Depois que você me fez vir aqui para perguntar qual cor ficaria melhor para pintar seu escritório, eu não duvido de mais nada.

- Saori, minha neta – Mitsumasa disse. – Eu não sabia que cor ia ficar melhor, precisava de sua ajuda.

Saori rodou os olhos e preferiu ficar calada ao comentar as idiotices do avô, que estavam ficando piores com o passar dos anos. Talvez fosse a idade que estava avançada e estava o deixando caduco. Levantou-se e pegou sua bolsa, olhando no relógio novamente, antes de dar o primeiro passo para fora do local.

- Você é maníaca obsessiva? – Seiya perguntou e Saori virou-se para ele, sem entender a pergunta, piscando duas vezes. – Você não pára de olhar no relógio, eu conheço um médico muito bom e se você quiser posso passar o número para você e...

Saori olhou para ele, deixando o queixo cair e balançou a cabeça negativamente, não conseguindo acreditar que estava ouvindo tamanhas idiotices. Ela levantou a mão pedindo para ele calar-se, já tinha ouvido besteiras demais para um único dia _"Eu estou contratando um louco para trabalhar para mim!"._

- Então, _Saori-chan_? – Mitsumasa falou, fazendo-a desviar os olhos de Seiya e olhar para ele. – Vai contratar o Seiya?

- Hai – ela falou a contra gosto. Não teria como fugir, a Fundação Galar era o único meio de ganhar dinheiro de seu avô, se não ajudasse, provavelmente teria que o sustentar. – Agora eu tenho que ir. Estou muito atrasada.

Saori fez menção de olhar novamente para o relógio, mas corou e olhou de soslaio para Seiya que mantinha o mesmo sorriso malicioso na sua direção e Saori rodou os olhos, não gostando daquele sorriso que ele esboçava em sua direção. Não gostando da roupa que ele usava e não gostando do rosto divertido dele. Advogados tinham que ser como ela, frios e calculistas e não sorridentes!

- Então vamos, Saori-chan – Seiya passou a frente dela e abriu a porta, educadamente, estendendo a mão para fora indicando que ela passasse. – Poderia me dar uma carona?

- Você não tem carro não? – ela perguntou, passando pela porta. – E pare de me chamar assim.

- Ja ne, _Saori-chan_ – Mitsumasa falou e Saori apenas acenou com a mão, sem se dar ao trabalho de olhar para o avô.

- Tenho – Seiya respondeu, simplesmente, fechando a porta depois de passar por ela.

- Então por que não vai com o seu? – Saori falou, parando frente ao elevador e apertando o botão várias vezes.

- Porque ele está em casa.

- E você veio para a empresa de oji-san a pé?

- Claro que não – ele falou com um gesto de impaciente. – Eu moro longe daqui.

- Veio do que então? – Saori perguntou, vendo o elevador parar e assim que as portas se abriram ela entrou.

- Trem – ele falou, apertando o portão do andar que iam descer, simplesmente.

Saori olhou para ele antes de encostar-se na parede de ferro do elevador. Ele era muito estranho, apesar de se formar na melhor Universidade de Direito de Tóquio não tinha emprego, além de se vestir diferente que qualquer outro advogado e ainda tinha aquele sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Um conjunto de coisas que não estava a agradando nenhum pouco.

- Eu começo hoje? – Seiya perguntou, animado em começar a trabalhar na empresa de advocacia mais conhecida de Tóquio.

- Iie, amanhã – ela respondeu cansada, fechando os olhos e massageando a têmpora. Ela abriu de novo os olhos e observava os andares do elevador diminuírem e respondeu desanimada: – Amanhã temos reunião com os outros advogados e irei apresentá-lo a eles.

-

-


	3. Capítulo 3

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 3**

-

- Baka! Baka! Baka! – Saori resmungou pela milésima vez, sentada no topo da mesa na sala de reuniões de sua empresa, rodando um lápis na mão, olhando novamente para o relógio em seu pulso e voltando os olhos em seguida para a porta, esperando Seiya passar por ela e poder descontar nele todo o mau-humor que sentia. Ele iria descobrir quem era Kido Saori e da pior maneira possível: ouvindo seus xingos e gritos.

- Kido-san, acho que seu novo empregado está um pouco atrasado – um dos advogados que estavam na sala de reunião junto à irritada mulher falou, sentando tediosamente em uma das poltronas no lugar, olhando para Saori que continuou a rodar o lápis e a olhar para a porta, com olhos verdes estreitos. Ela estava assustadoramente irritada e isso não era bom... Não era nada bom para o rapaz de olhos azul petróleo que ainda a olhava.

- Eu já percebi, Shiryu – Saori falou, asperamente, desviando os olhos da porta e olhando para o telefone, esperando sua secretária anunciar a chegada de Seiya. Ela estava raivosa demais para ter que ficar dando explicações para o advogado. – Acho que tenho inteligência suficiente para perceber isso sozinha.

Ela ignorou o olhar reprovador que os outros advogados do local lançaram para ela. Imbecis! Será que depois de tantos anos trabalhando juntos não aprenderam a não falar com ela quando estava nervosa? Mas a culpa foi de Shiryu, quem procura, acha. Ela cruzou a perna direita sobre a esquerda, passando a mão pelo longo cabelo, tentando manter-se calma, coisa que está ficando muito difícil. Detestava atrasos e ele já estava _muito_ atrasado. Estava pensando em mil maneiras de estripar Seiya ou talvez matá-lo de maneira lenta e dolorosamente, quando...

- _Matte!_ – Saori franziu a testa ao ouvir Minu gritando na recepção da sala de reuniões, imaginando com quem ela gritava. – _Não pode entrar sem ser anunciado, senhor!_

Todos olharam para a porta quanto ela foi aberta de uma vez e Saori estreitou os olhos ao ver Seiya entrando com Minu atrás dele pedindo que esperasse para ser anunciado. Saori olhou para Seiya com raiva _"Eu devia ter deixado a Fundação Galar falir, ao menos assim meu avô aprenderia e eu não precisaria ter contratado esse grande baka!"._ Realmente teria sido bem mais fácil, mas por que não pensou nisso ontem?

- Ohayo Saori-chan! – Seiya acenou exageradamente, vendo-a na ponta da mesa e se virou para Minu, piscando para ela, lançando o sorriso mais encantador que possuía para a secretaria de Saori. – Depois conversamos, linda.

- Demo... – ela tentou falar, corada, desviando os olhos dele sem graça pela maneira indiscreta que Seiya estava olhando-a e com medo do que Saori iria falar por tê-lo deixado entrar sem ser anunciado. – Eu...

- Não se preocupe, Minu-chan. Pode ir – Saori falou, sem tirar os olhos de Seiya, acenando para que ela se retirasse da sala de reunião. – Eu cuido _disso._

Minu acenou com a cabeça concordando e fez uma reverência antes de sair da sala, puxando a porta atrás de si, dando mais uma olhada no rapaz. Poderia ser a última vez que faria isso. Nunca se sabe o que Saori era capaz quando atrapalhavam o trabalho dela. Seiya olhou para o lugar vazio ao lado de Saori e caminhou até ele, com um copo de refrigerante na mão, sem perceber que a patroa estava para pular em seu pescoço e enforcá-lo.

Saori rodou os olhos ao ver a camisa laranja indiscreta que ele vestia. A camisa que o novo advogado da empresa usava naquela manhã mais parecia um pijama e Saori retrucou internamente, achando que pela demora em chegar ao escritório, dava tempo suficiente para ele tirar a roupa que dormiu e ter colocado uma outra mais adequada a sua posição de advogado.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Saori falou entre dentes, vendo ele começar a beber pelo canudo o refrigerante. – Não gosto que comam em minha sala.

- Não estou comendo – ele falou ainda com o canudo na boca. – Estou bebendo.

- Você está atrasado – Saori falou, fechando a mão em punho, não gostando do comentário do novo funcionário, mas preferiu fingir que não ouviu para não correr o risco de ceder a tentação de cometer um homicídio. – E eu avisei que não gosto de atrasos?

- Gomen nasai, fiquei no fliperama até tarde e perdi a hora, Saori-chan – ele falou depois de beber o líquido do copo e o arremessar no lixo, levantando os dois braços para cima ao acertar. – Cesta!

- E pare de me chamar de _'Saori-chan'_ – ela falou em tom de aviso, apontando o dedo indicador para ele, ameaçadoramente. – Pra você é Kido-sama!

- Seiya? – Shiryu falou com uma sobrancelha erguida. Estava reparando no homem desde que ele entrou e finalmente se lembrou de onde o conhecia. Estudaram juntos na faculdade e infelizmente quando o curso terminou não se viram mais.

- Você também trabalha para a Saori-chan, Shiryu? – ele perguntou com um sorriso, somente agora notando a presença do amigo da universidade e Saori rodou os olhos ao ouvir a maneira que ele a chamou novamente.

- Hai, desde que me formei – ele respondeu, sorrindo. – E como estão as coisas? Fiquei sabendo que...

- Vocês poderiam deixar para conversar depois? – Saori perguntou levantando-se, deixando Shiryu sem graça. – Ou vão querer que atrase mais a reunião para vocês ficarem conversando trivialidades?

- Se você puder atrasar seria bom e... – Seiya falou, sorrindo inocentemente, esperando que ela aceitasse para conversar com o amigo que não via há tempos.

- Eu não estava esperando uma resposta para essa pergunta – ela falou, grossa. – Posso começar a reunião?

- Hai, Saori-chan.

- Eu já falei para você não me chamar assim! – Saori quase gritou, pegando um bloco de notas e arremessando na cabeça de Seiya, que desviou a tempo de ver o bloco de papel passar direto e bater na parede da sala de reuniões. Ela fungou, raivosa por ter errado seu alvo, procurando com os olhos outra coisa para jogar nele.

- Que personalidade! – Seiya arregalou os olhos, surpreso com a atitude dela. Saori parecia tão delicada, mas era muito violenta. Ele fez uma careta e virou-se para Shiryu, perguntando em um murmúrio: – Saori-chan é sempre assim?

- Tem vez que é pior – Shiryu murmurou também, não querendo correr o risco dela ouvir e querer descontar nele sua raiva.

- Sério? – Seiya falou, olhando para Saori, imaginando como seria em um dia que ela estivesse pior. Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados, não querendo nem imaginar.

- Hai... – Shiryu respondeu, baixo. – Hoje ela ainda está calma.

Saori lançou um olhar de censura para Shiryu imaginado os elogios que ele estava fazendo a sua pessoa para Seiya. Shiryu se mexeu em sua cadeira, desconfortável com a maneira que ela estava o olhando. Ela olhou os cincos homens do local e deu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-los calados mediante ao olhar frio dela. Como gostava de ser obedecida e de ver as outras pessoas se submeterem a sua vontade. Isso era tão prazeroso como trabalhar.

- Bom, esse aqui é o novo empregado da empresa – Saori apontou para Seiya com desprezo e murmurou muito baixo: – Infelizmente.

- Konnichiwa minna-san! – Seiya cumprimentou com um largo sorriso, se levantando, acenando para os homens do lugar.

- Esses são os melhores advogados que temos aqui – Saori falou e eles fizeram um aceno com a cabeça quando seus nomes foram pronunciados pela chefe. – Amamiya Shun, Amamiya Ikki, Yukida Alexei Hyoga e Suiyama Shiryu você já conhece.

- Eu sou Ogawara Seiya – ele falou, antes de sentar, fazendo uma leve reverência aos novos amigos de trabalho.

- Vamos para o caso – Saori falou, direta, chamando a atenção dos cinco homens presentes para si, já tinha perdido muito de seu precioso tempo com Seiya. – Temos um homicídio em primeiro grau, onde um homem foi morto à queima roupa com sete tiros e temos que defender a acusada, sua esposa.

- Há algum álibi? – Shun perguntou.

- Iie – Saori maneou a cabeça, enfatizando sua resposta.

- Testemunhas? – perguntou Ikki.

- Iie – maneou a cabeça novamente.

- E como vamos defender essa mulher? – Seiya perguntou.

- É para isso que ela nos contratou – Saori falou, rudemente. Como ele era irritante e ainda estava atrapalhando sua reunião. Que cara chato! – Para acharmos uma maneira de inocentá-la.

- Eu perguntei _como _vamos defendê-la e não _porque _ela nos contratou – Seiya falou, simplório, sem perceber a resposta bem dada que deu na chefe.

- Você está querendo brincar comigo, Ogawara? – Saori perguntou, vermelha de raiva ao ouvir os risos abafados dos outros advogados. Quem ele pensava que era para responder assim para Kido Saori, a melhor advogada de Tóquio? E quem os outros pensavam que eram para rirem dela?

- Claro que não, Saori-chan – Seiya falou acenando com a mão, num gesto de impaciência. – E pode me chamar de Seiya. Somos amigos agora.

- Eu chamo você do jeito que eu quero – Saori falou, rudemente. – E nós **não** somos amigos, Ogawara.

- Mas podemos ser e...

- Não, não podemos ser!

- Demo...

- É melhor ficar calado, já me tirou do sério demais para um único dia.

- Como queira – ele sorriu. – Vou ficar calado.

- Temos uma reunião com ela no começo da semana que vem – Saori continuou, andando até a extremidade da mesa, seguida pelos olhos dos outros advogados. Saori pegou algumas pastas com o caso e entregou a eles. – Quero que peguem o processo e tentem achar alguma coisa e...

Ela parou de falar e olhou para Seiya assim como os outros, quando uma música irritante de celular repercutiu pelo âmbito. Além de chegar tarde e atrasar a reunião, ele ainda atrapalha com o celular. O toque continuou, aumentando a altura, fazendo Saori arquear a sobrancelha ao reconhecer o som. Não era verdade... Ele não poderia ser tão imbecil assim... Não podia ser o som do...

- Pica-pau? – ela falou, incrédula, vendo ele tatear a roupa a procura do celular que tocava sem parar, fazendo os outros homens rirem do som de uma gargalhada que era emitida do celular dele. – O toque do seu celular é a risada do Pica-pau?

- Hai – ele falou com um sorriso, achando o celular e olhando no visor, fazendo menção de atendê-lo. Saori apenas o olhou com uma gota na cabeça. Já o achava estranho, depois de descobrir o gosto excêntrico dele, começou a pensar que Seiya era anormal ou tinha algum tipo de distúrbio mental. – Gostou?

- Iie, não gostei – Saori falou, séria, apertando com força o lápis que segurava, muito brava. – E você não tem autorização para atender essa ligação nessa sala.

- Não tem problema, Saori-chan, eu atendo lá fora – ele falou, se levantando e atendendo ao telefone antes de sair da sala, não vendo uma veia ficar saliente na testa de Saori. – Moshi moshi?

Saori rangeu os dentes e quebrou o lápis que segurava de tamanha a raiva que estava sentindo no momento. Caminhando até o lixo e jogando com força as metades quebradas do grafite no cesto, praguejando. Como uma única pessoa poderia reunir todos os defeitos que ela detestava? Tudo o que mais a irritava, Seiya fazia. Abominava ser chama de _Saori-chan_, abominava atrasos, abominava comerem em sua sala e abominava ser interrompida quando falava... E por tudo isso abominava Seiya.

- A reunião está encerrada – Saori falou, voltando para seu lugar e sentando-se, ordenando depois: – Saiam agora.

- Mas não acabamos de resolver o caso da mulher e... – Shun tentou falar.

- Eu mandei vocês saírem, depois resolvemos isso – ela falou severa, dedilhando as unhas feitas de modo impecável na mesa, contando mentalmente até dez para não descontar a raiva que sentia de Seiya neles.

Vendo que Saori não era uma boa companhia no momento – se bem que eles nunca achavam-na uma boa companhia –, os advogados se levantaram para sair do ambiente e voltarem para suas salas. Ela continuou a dedilhar na mesa, irritada por Seiya ter dificultado seu trabalho. Ela acordou tão animada para poder resolver esse caso Criminal e ele estraga tudo.

- Sumimasen, Saori-chan – Seiya falou entrando novamente na sala, guardando o celular no bolso da calça, vendo que todos os outros homens já tinham ido embora e na sala só estava Saori. – Por que todos já foram embora?

- Por sua causa – ela falou friamente, pegando a bolsa e se levantando para ir para sua sala e se trancar no escritório, se livrando dele. Quem sabe teria um pouquinho de sucesso e pudesse trabalhar em paz.

- Minha? – Seiya apontou para si, surpreso. – O que eu fiz?

- Hai, você me irritou e eu terminei a reunião mais cedo – ela falou, abrindo a porta e saindo. – Vou para meu escritório trabalhar sozinha, assim pelo menos terei um pouco de tranqüilidade.

- Demo... – ele tentou falar, seguindo Saori pelo corredor, tendo quase que correr para alcançá-la, pensando como ela conseguia andar rápido com os sapatos de salto que estava usando.

- Eu vou pedir apenas mais uma vez... – Saori estreitou os olhos verdes para ele, entrando no elevador e ele correu, segurando a porta e entrando junto com ela. Ela suspirou desanimada, vendo a porta se fechar com ele lá dentro. – Não queira me tirar do sério.

- Você ainda não me disse onde será a minha sala – ele sorriu, olhando para ela, admirando como sua chefe era bonita até mesmo quando estava nervosa. – Esqueceu que sou novo aqui?

Saori olhou-o por alguns segundos, admirando o novo empregado. Embora fosse muito chato, Seiya era muito bonito. Aqueles olhos escuros, sorriso encantador, voz sensual, cabelo desalinhado e porte atlético... Saori mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu as faces aquecerem e balançou a cabeça negativamente, tirando tais pensamentos de sua mente e desviou os olhos para os números dos andares que estava aumentando.

- Está se sentindo bem? Você ficou corada – ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela ao notar o tom vermelho que o rosto da advogada adquiriu subitamente, apontando para a face dela. – O que aconteceu, Saori-chan?

- Nada que seja de seu interesse – ela respondeu, sem graça, passando por ele e saindo do elevador assim que parou no último andar. – E pare de me seguir.

- Mas eu não sei onde tenho que ir.

- Venha – ela falou, a contragosto. Apesar de ser muito divertido vê-lo perdido no enorme prédio, achou melhor não. Depois se Seiya contasse para o seu avô, teria que ouvi-lo reclamando durantes horas e não estava disposta a tal inconveniência. – Vou pedir a Minu que lhe mostre o local.

- Aquela bonita secretária? – ele falou, empolgado, dando um sorriso malicioso, pensando nas cantadas que daria para convidá-la para sair. Ele levou a mão ao queixo, esperando uma resposta de Saori. – É Saori-chan?

- Não se meta com ela – Saori alertou, preocupada com a secretária. Era tão bobinha que possivelmente cairía na lábia de Seiya com muita facilidade e como era sua empregada, sentia-se de certa forma responsável por ela. – É uma moça de família e não como as mulheres que você está acostumado.

- Ora, eu não falei nada.

- Mas tenho certeza que pensou – ela falou, aproximando-se da mesa da secretária.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Esse seu olhar pervertido diz tudo – Saori falou, vendo-o tirar a mão do queixo e fazer uma falsa cara de inocente. A advogada girou os olhos, pensando com alguém pudesse ser tão bobo. – Não adianta. Uma vez hentai, sempre hentai.

- Pelo menos eu tentei – ele suspirou desanimado, vendo que não conseguiu enganar Saori com sua falsa ingenuidade.

- Minu? – Saori chamou, parando em frente à mesa da secretária.

- Hai? – ela levantou os olhos do que fazia e olhou para a patroa. Minu olhou para Seiya e ele acenou para ela, deixando-a sem graça. – O que deseja, Kido-sama?

- Poderia mostrar escritório que Ogawara vai ficar? – Saori pediu, sorrindo quando ela balançou a cabeça que _'sim'_ e se levantou de sua mesa. – Vou para minha sala resolver o caso de homicídio que um certo imbecil não deixou.

- Hei! Eu não sou imbecil! – Seiya disse, ofendido.

- Eu não citei seu nome – Saori falou. – Mas se a carapuça serviu...

Ela seguiu para seu escritório, sendo seguida por Seiya que entrou logo atrás dela na sala e caminhou até um sofá, sentando-se confortavelmente, colocando os pés sobre o lugar, como se estivesse em sua própria casa. Ela ao notar que ele entrou junto com ela, virou-se lentamente, quase tendo um ataque de nervosismo ao vê-lo sentado e com os pés sujos sobre seu belíssimo sofá branco.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela falou, apontando para os pés dele, tremendo de raiva. Ele não poderia estar querendo deixar as bactérias dos sapatos sujos dele em seu sofá...

- Sentado? – ele sugeriu. – Descansando?

- Levante-se agora mesmo, Ogawara! – ela gritou, fazendo-o levantar-se de uma vez, assustado com o berro que ela deu. – Não vê que vai sujar meu sofá?

- Eu não...

- Além do mais, eu quero trabalhar e você não vai me atrapalhar novamente!

- Você gosta tanto assim de trabalhar? – ele perguntou, dando de ombros. Não gostava de trabalhar e só o fazia para não ter que ficar o dia todo em casa. Preferia se divertir.

- Claro que sim! – ela falou, levando a mão à cintura, fuzilando-o com os olhos verdes. – Sem o trabalho minha existência seria inútil! Meu trabalho é a minha vida!

- Nunca vi alguém gostar tanto assim de trabalhar... Você é estranha – ele falou, vendo uma veia saltar na testa dela e recuou quando ela deu um passo em sua direção, muito brava, chegando a fechar a mão em punho. – Sumimasen, não queria ter dito isso e...

- Saia daqui agora mesmo! – ela gritou, apontando para a porta, expulsando-o de sua sala. – Como ousa me chamar de estranha?

- Eu não... – ele falou, balançando a mão frente ao corpo, querendo se desculpar, mas tudo o que viu foi à porta sendo batida em sua cara como resposta. – Queria ter dito isso...

Ele olhou para a porta e pôde ouvir o som de xingos sendo dados do outro lado dela e passos se afastarem. Seiya colocou a mão nos bolsos, desanimado. Não sabia que ela ficaria tão brava somente porque ele a chamou de _estranha_, ainda mais sendo que ela _era realmente_ _estranha._ Como alguém que amava tanto trabalhar poderia se achar _normal_? Ele encolheu os ombros, só tinha falado a verdade e foi expulso da sala dela.

Virou-se sem graça, mas assim que viu a jovem Minu de pé perto da mesa com as mãos atrás do corpo, ele sorriu, aproximando-se da secretária com um sorriso conquistador que sempre dava quando estava interessado em alguma mulher. Pelo menos ainda teria uma bela companhia para conhecer o edifício e quem sabe até mesmo uma nova diversão para o fim de semana à noite...

-

-

* * *

_**Revisão – **Feita pela Dany. _

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da Autora – **Oie! Mais um capítulo dessa fic, finalmente /o/. Desculpem-me pela demora T-T. Espero que gostem e se, tiverem um tempinho, deixem um review com o que acharam, ok? _

_Muito obrigada aos comentários que recebi no capítulo anterior. Agradeço de coração a vocês. Gosto muito de saber a opinião de quem lê minha fanfic. _

_**Poliana –** Oie! A minha foi à primeira fic que você leu de Saint Seiya? Que honra! Rs.. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Ah! Eu tenho fanfics do anime Inuyasha, dê uma olhadinha, ok? Muito obrigada pelo recadinho._

_**Jéssy – **Olá! Como queria 'analisar' mais detalhadamente minha história, aqui está o capítulo 3 para 'analisá-lo' XD. Espero que goste desse capítulo também. Obrigada pela review._

_**Lilili – **Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio! Fico imensamente feliz em saber que gosta de minhas descrições. Como não consigo muito bem descrever sentimentos, procuro descrever ações. Obrigada por comentar._

_**Arashi Kaminari – **Olá! Que bom que gostou. Eu coloquei a Shunrey em outras fics minhas, assim como o Abel. Eu gosto e costumo incluir personagens que no anime não aparecem muito. Não, não me inspirei no Didi não rs... Muito obrigada por comentar os dois capítulos._

_Kisu no Lis-sama  
Ja ne_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Revisão – **Dany!_

_

* * *

_

_**Notas da autora –** Pessoal... Desculpe-me a colossal demora em publicar esse capítulo. Além de estar com um terrível bloqueio para terminar uma cena, minhas férias acabaram (Ou seja, menos tempo disponível ¬¬). _

_Nhan... Espero que gostem do capítulo e deixem um comentário. Ficarei imensamente feliz em saber o que estão achando._

_Agradeço aos reviews do capítulo passado de Priscila Gilmore, Mila Sparrow, Luhiei, Paloma e Kelen Potter. Muito obrigada por comentarem, meninas!_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis _

-

**Capítulo 4**

-

A manhã em Tóquio estava quente, com os raios de sol brilhando fortemente. E a advogada Saori levou a mão à cabeça pela décima vez, tentando visualizar o contrato que estava a sua frente. Tentava lê-lo, mas sua vista embaçava e não conseguia enxergar de tanta dor de cabeça que sentia.

Ela balançou a mão frente ao rosto, tentando produzir algum vento para refrescar o calor que estava no lugar e não havia nem ligado o ar condicionado naquele dia, para evitar que sua cabeça doesse mais ainda. A mulher fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, alisando a fronte várias vezes, numa tentativa inútil de cessar a dor.

Saori sorriu fracamente.

Mesmo com toda a dor que sentia na região dos olhos, não se arrependera de ter ficado a noite toda trabalhando em seu apartamento. Estava tão empolgada lendo o caso Criminal que nem se deu conta que já estava amanhecendo. Então apenas tomou banho e trocou-se para ir para a empresa. Além disso, ainda nem tinha tomado café da manhã e ouvia seu estômago roncar.

- Tenho que acabar de ler isso – ela falou, abrindo os olhos e focando sua atenção no que lia, virando a página do contrato. – Depois que acabar eu como alguma coisa.

- Ohayo, Saori-chan!

Saori deu um pulo no lugar que estava sentada ao ouvir o cumprimento do homem que entrou na sua sala de modo nada delicado – ele abriu as duas partes da porta de madeira de uma vez, fazendo-as bater na parede. Sentindo a cabeça quase que explodir com o ato barulhento dele, a advogada levantou os olhos e pôde ver Seiya na porta de sua sala, acenando para ela com um imenso sorriso.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha ao vê-lo de patins, proteção nos joelhos e cotovelos, segurando um capacete colorido na mão e uma mochila nas costas. Encarou o rapaz por alguns momentos, sem saber o que dizer. Depois desses acessórios peculiares e da chegada triunfal de Seiya na sala dela, não esperaria mais nada do advogado. Ele, definitivamente, não devia ter tido uma infância aproveitável.

- Se você gosta de andar na rua com essas coisas nos pés, parecendo um completo estúpido, não quer dizer que pode fazer o mesmo dentro desse prédio – ela falou, sem desviar os olhos dele.

- Gomen ne, Saori-chan – ele pediu, tirando os patins e entrando na sala dela. – Estava querendo andar de patins, mas não estava com tempo. Então resolvi vir para cá assim.

- O que faz aqui, Ogawara? – ela perguntou, voltando os olhos para o papel que lia, fazendo sua cabeça latejar a cada palavra que tentava ler, ignorando as manias infantis do funcionário de sua empresa.

- Vim vê-la – ele sorriu, andando até a mesa dela e sentando-se frente à mulher. – Queria saber como você está.

- Já viu que estou bem, agora pode ir – ela falou sem tirar os olhos do papel, gemendo baixinho ao sentir a dor aumentar. – Estou tentando trabalhar.

- O que você tem, Saori-chan? – ele perguntou, levantando e inclinando o corpo na direção dela, notando pequenas olheiras que se formaram no belo rosto da jovem. – O que foi? Sente-se bem?

- Nada, não foi nada – ela falou, fazendo o possível para ignorá-lo. Não queria perder a paciência e acabar gritando com ele. Se isso acontecesse, sua dor de cabeça iria aumentar. – Eu só estou tentando acabar de ler isso sem interrupções.

- Demo...

- Poderia então fazer a gentileza de me dar licença?

- Está pálida – Seiya falou, levando a mão à testa dela, vendo se não estava com febre. – Tem certeza que está bem?

Saori ao perceber o rosto dele perto do seu, tirou a mão dele de sua testa hostilmente, sentindo o rosto corar pela proximidade do homem, podendo ver bem de perto os olhos castanhos dele e sentir o perfume agradável que ele usava naquela manhã.

Ela balançou a cabeça para os lados. Desde quando se agradava do perfume _dele_?

- Eu estava bem até você aparecer aqui – ela falou, acomodando as costas no encosto da poltrona que estava sentada, querendo afastar-se dele. – Então, se acha que não estou bem, é só ir embora que eu melhoro.

- Saori-chan...

- Pare de me chamar assim! E... – Saori gritou com ele, levando em seguida a mão à cabeça. Sentindo-a doer muito, pediu em tom de súplica: – Onegai, me deixe sozinha.

- O que você está sentindo? – ele falou, preocupado, deixando o capacete sobre o lugar que estava sentado e indo até Saori.

- Minha cabeça dói – ela falou em tom choroso, fechando os olhos, pressionando a testa com os dedos, tentando se livrar da incomoda dor.

- Você já tomou café da manhã? – ele perguntou.

- Iie – Saori respondeu, fazendo Seiya lançar um olhar de censura a ela. – Ainda não tive tempo para isso.

- E aposto que você não dormiu bem a noite também, não é mesmo? – ele falou, puxando um pouco a cortina para deixar o lugar um pouco mais escuro para Saori sentir-se melhor.

- Eu nem dormi a noite – ela falou, esquecendo-se completamente com quem estava conversando de maneira _civilizada._ – Fiquei lendo o acórdão de um caso e quando reparei já estava amanhecendo o dia.

- Precisa descansar um pouco, Saori-chan – ele falou, agachando ao lado dela, vendo ela abrir os olhos e pôde admirar como eram brilhantes os orbes verdes. Seiya falou de modo divertido, como se estivesse falando com uma criança: – Precisa comer e dormir, mocinha.

- Iie! – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados. – Tenho que trabalhar!

- Mas desse jeito você vai ficar doente – ele alertou, a segurando pelo queixo, fitando-a carinhosamente e com a outra mão colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha. – Aí não poderá trabalhar mesmo.

- Eu não vou ficar doente! – ela falou, tirando a mão dele de seu queixo e empurrando a outra para longe de seu rosto. – Só preciso acabar meu trabalho. Somente isso.

- Demo... – ele tentou de novo.

- Deixe-me em paz! – ela falou, exaltada, não ligando para a dor que multiplicou. Precisava se livrar dele e continuar seu trabalho. – Saia já daqui! – ela estreitou os olhos na direção dele, muito irritada. – **Agora!**

Seiya deu um passo para trás assustado, pensando como alguém tão bonita pudesse ser tão ranzinza. Ele olhou ternamente para ela, que estava com a mão na cabeça, e quase pôde ver uma lágrima nos cantos dos olhos dela. Devia estar doendo muito para ela estar dessa maneira. Saori não parecia ser uma pessoa que se abalava com qualquer coisa. Muito menos que chorava por qualquer motivo.

A advogada viu Seiya pegar as coisas dele e sair da sala sem dizer mais nada, e suspirou aliviada. Foi só ele entrar na sala e sua dor aumentou. Ela voltou os olhos para o papel e suas vistas embaçaram. Não adiantava, estava com muita dor para conseguir se concentrar. Nem se tentasse, não conseguiria mais ler. Perdera toda a concentração quando o homem entrou na sala.

- Hum... – ela gemeu, debruçando sobre a mesa e fechando os olhos, sentindo-se mal por estar daquela maneira. Nunca ficava indisposta para o trabalho e achava isso péssimo. Sentia-se inútil por não conseguir acabar de ler o bendito caso. – Minha cabeça...

- Kido-sama? – Minu chamou, parando frente à mesa de Saori, vendo-a levantar a cabeça de uma vez.

- Minu? – Saori falou, franzindo o rosto, envergonhada pela empregada tê-la visto naquele estado.

- Seiya-sama pediu para trazer isso para a senhorita – ela falou, levemente surpresa por ver a patroa com uma péssima aparência, colocando sobre a mesa uma bandeja com um frasco de comprimidos e um copo com água. – Disse que você não estava bem, mas que não ia correr o risco de entrar aqui para entregar pessoalmente – ela deu um sorriso divertido. –, e você mordê-lo.

Saori ficou olhando a bandeja que Minu trouxe e pensou como devia estar mal para não ter percebido antes. Era sempre tão observadora e não percebeu a entrada da moça em sua sala. E não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso. Apesar de ser _muito _chato, Seiya era uma pessoa gentil.

O sorriso dela murchou ao prestar atenção ao que Minu disse... Ele achou que ela ia mordê-lo?

- Aquele baka! – Saori xingou, esquecendo-se por um segundo sua dor. – O que ele quis insinuar com _'eu mordê-lo'_?

- Nada, nada – Minu abanou as mãos, percebendo que falou demais. – Ele só pediu para trazer isso aqui e comprovar que você tomou o remédio.

- Baka! Quem ele pensa que é? – Saori pegou o copo ainda resmungando e abriu o frasco de analgésicos, colocando dois comprimidos na boca e tomando um gole de água, voltando a resmungar ao engoli-los. – Ogawara baka!

- Daqui a pouco vão trazer o café da manhã que Seiya-sama pediu – Minu falou, pegando a bandeja e o copo, olhando as olheiras que estavam visíveis nos olhos de Saori e reparando que mesmo com elas a patroa ainda era muito linda. – Eu já trago para a senhorita.

- Eu não quero – ela falou, sentindo o estômago roncar e dar voltas, pedindo comida. Não ia comer enquanto não terminasse de ler aquele papel. Era uma questão de honra. Ainda mais que a refeição foi pedida por _ele._ E ela não precisava dos cuidados _dele_!

- Mas senhorita... – Minu disse, vendo-a voltar à atenção para os papéis que tinha sobre a mesa. – Seiya-sama pediu que...

- E eu estou _mandando_ você me dar licença para eu poder trabalhar! – ela interrompeu asperamente, levantando os olhos para Minu, demonstrando estar muito irritada. – Agora saia, Minu – ela fez um aceno com a mão. – Não me faça repetir.

- Certo Kido-sama – Minu falou, saindo da sala e fechando as duas partes da porta atrás de si, sem graça pela bronca que levou. – Sumimasen.

Saori não se importou com a empregada que saiu de sua sala magoada com suas palavras grossas e continuou a ler, sentindo aos poucos o remédio começar a fazer efeito e sua vista melhorar.

Depois de uma manhã péssima – com dores horríveis e de dois estorvos como empregados atrapalhando-a –, finalmente poderia trabalhar sem interrupções.

**-o-o-o-**

Seiya passou rapidamente pela secretária, sem que ela o visse e entrou sorrateiramente na ampla sala. Ficou encostado à porta, segurando a respiração e olhou para frente, onde pôde ver uma Saori com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a cabeça na mão. Os olhos dela estavam quase fechando, de uma maneira _relaxada_ que Seiya nunca pensou em vê-la.

Ele sorriu internamente, achando graça da advogada, que pareceu uma criança quando levou a mão ao olho direito e o esfregou.

- Saori-chan... – ele chamou, suavemente.

Saori tirou a mão que esfregava o olho e piscou duas vezes, olhando para Seiya. Ela rodou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção a tela do seu computador. Devia estar muito cansada mesmo para não perceber a entrada de alguém em sua sala, e já era a segunda vez em um único dia que alguém entrava em sua sala sem que ela notasse. Realmente, aquele não estava sendo um bom dia.

- O que quer, Ogawara? – ela falou. Seiya ficou calado e aproximou-se da mesa dela, sentando-se frente a Saori. – Não vai responder?

- Queria saber se você melhorou, Saori-chan – ele falou, dando um sorriso para ela, esperando uma resposta da chefe.

- Hai – ela falou, simplesmente. – Estou melhor sim.

- O remédio ajudou?

- Você não está esperando que eu agradeça pelo remédio que mandou, está? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não, Saori-chan – ele sorriu. – O importante é que você não esteja mais com dor de cabeça.

Ela levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, surpresa pela resposta humilde dele. Encarou-o por alguns segundos, sentindo _quase_ que uma vontade de agradecer, mas que ela preferiu ignorar essa sensação e voltar a desprezá-lo – como sempre fazia desde que ele estava trabalhando em sua empresa.

- Não está com medo que eu acabe mordendo-o? – ela perguntou, não ocultando um tom irônico em suas palavras.

- Iie – ele sorriu sem graça. – Era brincadeira, Saori-chan.

- Claro – ela falou no mesmo tom, levando a mão à boca para conter um bocejo. – Então por que não veio pessoalmente me entregar o remédio?

- Porque você ia ficar brava e sua dor provavelmente ficaria mais forte.

- ´Tá – ela falou com desdém. – Vou fingir que acredito que você não queria me importunar.

- Como você é desconfiada – ele riu.

- Sou mesmo. Só confio em mim. – ela concordou, levando a mão à boca para dar outro bocejo e olhou para o computador, vendo no relógio que já estava bem tarde. – Por que ainda não foi embora, Ogawara?

- Ah, não tem nada para fazer em casa – ele deu de ombros. – E você? Por que ainda não foi para casa?

- Estava terminando uns novos processos – ela falou, desligando o computador. Saori levantou-se da poltrona que, apesar de ser muito confortável, tinha deixado-a com dor nas costas de tanto tempo que ficou sentada. – Mas agora vou para casa.

- Então vou pegar uma carona. – ele falou, se levantando também.

- O quê? – ela falou, brava. – Acha que eu, por acaso, sou sua motorista particular?

- Iie – ele falou, certo. – Só estou pedindo um favor e...

- Com sua licença, Kido-sama – Minu falou, entrando no escritório e olhando para Seiya, surpresa em vê-lo ali. Não tinha o visto passar por ela.

- O que foi, Minu? – Saori falou, pegando seu casado e bolsa para ir embora. Ela olhou na sua mesa e pegou também alguns papéis para ler em casa.

- Alguém quer vê-la – Minu falou.

- Me ver? – Saori repetiu, tirando os olhos dos papéis que guardou em sua pasta. Olhou para Minu e depois para o relógio em seu pulso. – Quem quer me ver a essa hora, Minu?

- Eu, Saori-san – um bonito homem de porte altivo com olhos azuis disse, entrou na sala de Saori com um sorriso galanteador para ela.

- Julian? – Saori olhou para ele, surpreendendo-se pela visita inesperada dele. – O que faz aqui?

- Estou esperando sua ligação há dias – ele falou, aproximando-se dela e pegando a mão delicada de Saori para depositar um beijo. – Como sei que não ia ligar, resolvi vir vê-la.

- Bem... – Saori deu um sorriso sem graça. Julian era mais esperto do que ela imaginou e percebeu que ela ia demorar em retornar a ligação dele, se é que iria realmente ligar. – Sente-se, Julian-san.

**Duas horas e quarenta minutos depois...**

- Então esse são os projetos, Saori-san – Julian finalmente acabou de explanar seu projeto e sorriu para a mulher. – Estou querendo entrar em sociedade com você com base nesses projetos.

Saori estava sentada em seu lugar, com a perna direita cruzada sobre a esquerda, segurando ao máximo para não dormir sentada. Estava com muito sono e ainda teve que ficar ouvindo o advogado Julian falar sem parar algo que ela não estava nem conseguindo assimilar direito.

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, tentando despertar.

Verdadeiramente, aquele não era seu melhor dia. Estava com uma enxaqueca fortíssima e, para piorar, Seiya entrou em sua sala, fazendo muito barulho e irritando-a. Sem contar que não havia nem comido nada o dia todo – na hora do almoço foi marcado uma reunião urgente e não pôde ir almoçar –, e estava com fome. Sua _'sorte' _não parou por aí, e logo chega Julian em sua empresa.

"_Hoje não é meu dia...", _Saori suspirou desanimada.

- Então, o que acha, Saori-san? – ele perguntou.

- Bem... – ela levou a mão à boca para conter um bocejo, mas não conseguiu. – Sumimasen, Julian-san. Não dormi à noite passada e estou um pouco indisposta.

- Nunca imaginei você indisposta – ele falou com um sorriso.

- Raramente isso acontece – ela falou, corada e descruzando a perna, endireitando as costas na cadeira, sentindo cada músculo de seu corpo reclamar da falta de alimento e de descanso.

- Entendo – ele falou, se levantando do lugar que estava sentado e fazendo uma leve reverência à mulher. – Sumimasen. Se soubesse, não estaria incomodando-a.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu, fazendo um aceno com a mão. – Só peço que deixe isso para outro momento, sim?

- Como queira, Saori-san – ele falou, gentilmente; os lábios se movendo num sorriso esperto. – Mas, somente se aceitar jantar comigo.

- Seria uma honra – ela forçou um sorriso para ele. _"Era só o que me faltava... Julian chantagista!"._ – Vou pedir para minha secretária marcar em minha agenda.

- Não esqueça – Julian segurou as mãos dela junto a suas e Saori arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Estarei, ansioso, esperando por esse dia.

- Claro, eu também estarei – Saori mentiu, puxando as mãos de junto das de Julian o mais discreto possível.

- Konbanwa , Saori-san – Julian falou, saindo da sala em seguida, fechando as duas partes da grande porta de madeira atrás de si. – Ja ne.

Deixando-se cair sentada na poltrona, Saori fechou os olhos, cansada, alisando a fronte e suspirou profundamente, em sinal de desagrado. O que fizera para merecer tal situação? Que dia enfadonho esse que estava tendo!

- Acho melhor ir embora e... – ela falou ao abrir os olhos e calou-se ao notar Seiya dormir tranqüilamente em seu lindíssimo sofá branco. – Era só o que me faltava!

Rodando os olhos, ela se aproximou dele, cutucando seu braço para fazê-lo despertar. Ele resmungou, empurrando a mão dela, fazendo Saori bufar de raiva. Imbecil! Além de estar dormindo em _seu_ sofá, ainda nem queria acordar!

- Deixe-me dormir... – ele murmurou, virando-se no sofá, o que fez Saori ranger os dentes.

- Ogawara, acorde imediatamente!

- Saori-chan, não seja chatinha... – ele falou, sem se virar para ela.

- Ogawara! – ela quase gritou, entre dentes.

Voltando a pegar no sono, o advogado nem a ouviu chamar.

- Levante-se agora mesmo, Ogawara!

- O que foi? – assustando-se com o grito que ela deu, Seiya sentou no sofá depressa.

- O que foi? – ela fechou a mão em punho. – Quero ir para casa e você está aí dormindo confortavelmente no _meu_ sofá, com esses seus sapatos sujos!

- Hum... – ele deu um bocejo e se levantou do sofá, espreguiçando-se como se não tivesse feito nada. – Então podemos ir.

- Nani? – ela piscou.

- Esqueceu que vai me dar uma carona, Saori-chan?

- _Grrrr... _– pisando duro e reclamando da folga dele, ela se afastou de Seiya, abrindo a porta do escritório com violência. – Eu mereço!

- Kido-sama? – Minu levantou da cadeira quando Saori passou por ela apressada. – Deseja mais alguma coisa, senhorita?

- Desejo me livrar desse estorvo! – ela vociferou, apontando para Seiya com o polegar; os olhos verdes, pequenos de sono, estreitos. – Poderia fazer isso pra mim?

- Sumimasen, Kido-sama – ela sorriu, vendo Seiya sair da sala entre bocejos.

- Minu, ainda não foi embora?

- Iie – ela sorriu para ele. – Estava esperando Kido-sama.

- Sumimasen, Minu. Julian ficou falando e nem tive tempo para avisá-la que poderia ter ido embora. – Saori falou, segurando o casaco e a bolsa em uma única mão, e passando a outra pelo cabelo. – Sua casa é caminho do meu apartamento. Vamos que eu a deixo lá.

- Não é preciso – ela sorriu, pegando as suas coisas para ir embora. – Posso ir de trem.

- Está muito tarde – Saori falou, em tom de fim de conversa. – Eu a levo.

- Hai – Minu não teve alternativa a não ser concordar com a chefe.

Saindo do escritório, os três entraram no elevador. Minu e Seiya conversavam, enquanto Saori recostou-se na parede metálica e fechou os olhos, sentindo muito sono. Não demorou muito e o elevador parou no estacionamento do prédio de advocacia Kido.

- Saori-chan? – Seiya chamou ao notar que ela parecia cochilar. – Tudo bem com você?

- Hai... – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos e caminhando zonza para seu carro. – Tudo ótimo.

- Acho que você precisa descansar.

- Acho que você precisa aprender a ficar calado – ela rebateu, tirando a chave do carro da bolsa e tentando colocá-la na fechadura da porta. – Kuso!

- Tem certeza que consegue dirigir, Saori-chan?

- Fique calado! – ela quase gritou.

- Dê essa chave agora mesmo, mocinha – Seiya tornou a falar como se ela fosse uma criança, segurando a mão dela e pegando a chave. – Deixe que eu vou dirigindo.

- Não precisa e... – ela tentou pegar a chave de volta, mas Seiya a empurrou delicadamente pelos ombros até a porta de trás do carro.

- Você está _tão_ bem que nem destravou o carro – ele sorriu, apertando o alarme do carro e abrindo a porta traseira, forçando Saori a sentar. – Agora fique quietinha que logo estará em casa para descansar.

- Atrevido! – ela resmungou, tentando abrir a porta. – Deixe-me sair daqui, Ogawara.

- Vamos, Minu – Seiya falou já no banco de motorista. – Entre.

- E a Saori? – Minu falou, abrindo a porta ao lado dele e sentando-se, duvidosa.

- Ela não está em condições de dirigir.

Os dois olharam para o banco que Saori estava sentada e Seiya sorriu ao vê-la encolher-se no banco, fechando os olhos para dormir. Não precisou esperar muito, segundos depois a respiração dela suavizou, demonstrando que ela já havia pegado no sono.

- Viu? – Seiya falou, apontando para trás com o polegar, antes de dar a partida no veículo. – Ela está com sono. Precisa dormir um pouco e descansar.

- Concordo – Minu falou, olhando para trás, vendo a patroa dormir tranqüilamente. – Saori tem trabalhado demais.

- É sempre assim?

- Que ela trabalha demais?

- É – ele respondeu, tirando o carro do estacionamento e saindo em uma avenida movimentada de Tóquio.

- Hai – Minu deu um sorriso triste. – O médico dela já avisou que o estresse pode voltar.

- Ela tem stress?

- Desde a época da faculdade – Minu explicou, acomodando-se no banco do carro. – Tem feito tratamento, mas, trabalhando assim, nunca vai melhorar.

Seiya ficou calado um momento e olhou-a pelo retrovisor, passando os olhos escuros pelos traços delicados do rosto dela. Pelo que se lembrava da época da universidade, Saori sempre foi a melhor aluna do curso de Direito. Provavelmente de tanto estudar, acabara ficando doente.

Ele ficou com pena dela. Era uma pessoa muito esforçada e, apesar dela ser muito chata com ele, ficou com uma imensa vontade de ajudá-la... Mas como?

Um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios dele quando uma idéia surgiu em sua mente... _"Pode ser que funcione...",_ ele pensou, virando a esquerda em um sinal a caminho do apartamento de Saori.

- O que foi, Seiya-sama? – Minu perguntou, estranhando o súbito sorriso dele.

- Tive uma grande, imensa idéia – ele virou-se para a secretária com o mesmo sorriso, fazendo-a piscar duas vezes. – E você vai me ajudar...

-

-


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Notas da Autora –** Olá, pessoal! Sim, eu sei que demorei quase uma eternidade para publicar esse capítulo, mas não teve mesmo como eu estar publicando antes._

_Estive em uma longa e árdua época de provas finais, e, depois, quando entrei de férias, comecei a trabalhar, ou seja, todo o tempo que eu teria para escrever e publicar foi embora. Peço-lhes desculpas, mas espero que entendam, ok?_

_Oh, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar. O que seria da Lis, se vocês, leitores queridos, não mandassem seus reviews encantadores? Ah, todos os comentários do capítulo passado foram respondidos por e-mail._

_Agradecimento a Dany, que revisou o capítulo. Beijos, menina!_

_Beijos e até próximo capítulo._

* * *

-

-

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 5**

-

Saori abriu os olhos lentamente, tendo um sorriso estampado no rosto. Olhou no relógio digital em seu criado-mudo, e ficou satisfeita ao ver que ainda era bem cedo. Voltando a deitar, ela abraçou ao travesseiro, apreciando de um momento de descanso.

Realmente, estava precisando desse momento. Já perdera a noção de quando dormia tanto... Desde que escolhera fazer faculdade de Direito, dormia pouco e estudava muito. Agora, depois de formada, não mudara muita coisa: ainda dormia pouco e trabalha mais ainda.

E pensar que tudo o que acontecera no outro dia – desde uma infernal dor de cabeça a Julian em seu escritório –, iria ter uma manhã aprazível como aquela...

Uma sobrancelha dela se levantou suavemente, moldando um aspecto desconfiado ao sereno rosto dela...

Espera aí, como chegara a sua cama se a última coisa que se lembrara do dia anterior era Seiya a chamando no elevador quando inevitavelmente cochilou em pé!

Sentou-se depressa na cama e olhou a roupa que vestia – ainda estava com a calça social preta e a camiseta lilás que vestia no dia anterior, só estava sem os sapatos de salto, que estavam cuidadosamente colocados ao lado de sua cama.

"_Seiya me trouxe para casa no meu carro e deve ter me carregado no colo aqui para cima", _pensou Saori, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Devia estar extremamente cansada para não notar sendo carregada todos os muitos andares que levara para seu andar. Tinha o sono tão leve que qualquer coisa a acordava... Sentia-se uma estúpida por seu corpo estar necessitando tanto de descanso que não queria proporcioná-lo.

- Preciso de um bom banho quente... – ela balbuciou, tirando a roupa e a dobrando para depois colocar na cesta de roupa suja e a empregada lavar. – E depois vou voltar ao escritório.

Caminhou para sua suíte luxuosa e encheu a banheira, com seus pensamentos voando longe. Seu corpo estava no apartamento, mas sua mente estava no escritório – e não era exatamente em seu trabalho...

Estava em uma pessoa...

O que iria dizer a Seiya quando o encontrasse? Ele a ajudara, não? Ainda não o suportava – pelo simples motivo dele ser inconveniente demais –, mas não podia negar o fato de que a ajudou. Sonolenta do jeito que estava, certamente teria provocado um acidente com o carro.

Ela contraiu o rosto, entrando na banheira.

Não poderia agradecê-lo. Seu orgulho _jamais _permitiria proferir algum tipo de agradecimento a ele. Detestava-o, não é mesmo?

Saori mergulhou mais o corpo na água, até sentir a espuma branca tocar em seu queixo e respirou fundo, apreciando a água quente relaxar os músculos retraídos.

É, não iria agradecer, mas Seiya era tão gentil com ela...

"_Que gentil nada! Ele é um estorvo!", _a advogada pensou em desagrado, somente por ser muito orgulhosa para não admitir o que ele fizera a ela.

Além de ser gentil, era muito bonito, e isso não poderia negar. Tudo que sempre admirou em um homem, ele tinha: desde os cabelos escuros e os olhos castanhos vibrantes, ao corpo forte e pele morena. Até o sorriso malicioso dele era encantador...

- Maldição! Não acredito que estou pensando no Ogawara desse jeito!

Brava, ela afundou o rosto na água, tentando interromper os pensamentos indesejados sobre seu funcionário. Onde já se viu uma advogada fria a calculista como ela era conhecida – e gostava de tais definições de sua personalidade – achar um completo imbecil como Ogawara Seiya bonito?

Emergiu da água e passou a mão pelo rosto para tirar a franja que caiu nos olhos. Depois de se lavar, saiu da banheira, enrolando-se em um roupão de linho macio e rosado.

Percorreu a casa toda vestida assim, para por último chegar à cozinha e pegar uma fruta para comer. Seu estômago estava dando inúmeras voltas de tanta fome que sentia. Não era para menos: passara o dia anterior todo sem se alimentar.

Sentia-se demasiadamente cansada, soltando um suspiro frustrado. Sabia o que isso significava e seu médico a alertava diversas vezes. Os sintomas não lhe eram estranhos: cansaço, perda de peso, irritabilidade... Sentia todos com mais intensidade que das outras vezes.

"_Doutor Dohko ficará muito bravo quando souber que eu não tomei os remédios e nem tenho descansado...",_ pensou chateada, e deu um sorriso travesso. _"Bem... Ele não precisa ficar sabendo, não é? Ainda tenho algum tempo até a próxima consulta para melhorar...". _

Voltou à sala e jogou-se no sofá, ligando o televisor para ver, antes de se arrumar para ir trabalhar, o jornal matinal que era seu programa favorito – e o único que seu tempo escasso permitia algumas vezes ver.

Pegou o controle remoto de pulou de canal em canal, estranhando que estava passando um programa totalmente diferente do que costumava ver quando acordava mais cedo que precisava.

Deu um salto do sofá, deixando o controle remoto cair de sua mão no processo – tamanha era sua surpresa ao ouvir o horário ser anunciado e ver que era muito depois da hora do almoço.

- Demo... – ela correu para o quarto, olhando o relógio digital no criado-mudo. – Aqui está marcado seis e quinze da manhã!

Olhou no relógio analógico em seu pulso, que marcava uma hora semelhante ao do digital.

Seu raciocino rápido logo começou a funcionar mais acelerado e deixou seu queixo cair no instante que dera conta do que tinha acontecido...

- E-ele... – gaguejou, fechando a mão em punho. – Ogawara... Não pode ter feito isso comigo...

Entrando rapidamente no _closet,_ Saori vestiu-se com um conjunto simples de terno feminino. Pegando somente sua bolsa que estava na sala, saiu em disparada para o estacionamento. Ignorou a vizinha e amiga que a cumprimentou, e entrou no elevador.

Quase tremendo de raiva, dirigiu em altíssima velocidade pelas ruas de Tóquio. Certa que devia ter levado no mínimo três multas – passar sinal vermelho, alta velocidade e conduzir veículo em condições de transtorno momentâneo –, em minutos estava em seu prédio de advocacia.

- Quando eu o pegar... – seu maxilar estava contraído, falando entre dentes, andando obstinada pelo hall do prédio.

Seiya havia atrasado o relógio dela em várias horas – tinha certeza disso –, o que a fez dormir demais e, conseqüentemente, atrapalhar seu trabalho...

Ela parou de andar ao lembrar-se o que exatamente tinha que fazer naquele dia... Tinha que estar no tribunal para defender sua cliente que fora acusada de homicídio doloso, um caso muito difícil que ainda não estava certa quando a absolvição da mulher...

Uma onda de ódio invadiu e sua vontade de cometer o mesmo crime tomou conta de sua mente... Se ela não comparecer perante o juiz para resolver o caso, sua cliente automaticamente podia ser considerada culpada.

Rangendo os dentes de raiva, entrou no elevador e logo parou no último andar, onde se localizava sua sala. Não viu Minu na mesa da secretária e empurrou as duas partes da porta de sua sala, vendo-a vazia. _"Onde ela está?"._

Ouviu um som alto de conversa e seguiu para a direção que estava vindo. _"A sala de Ogawara... Só podia...". _A poucos passos da porta, ouviu vozes e abriu a porta de uma vez, fazendo as duas partes da madeira escura baterem na parede.

- Ogawara, seu cretino! – gritou, fazendo todos os presentes na sala virarem-se para ela. – O que diabos está havendo aqui?

A raiva foi subitamente convertida em surpresa ao ver que estavam todos reunidos na pequena sala de Seiya: desde Minu aos quatro advogados principais de sua empresa, e, é claro, Seiya. E, o pior, era que estavam _comemorando_ algo que ela ainda não sabia o que seria.

- Kido-sama! – Minu levantou-se da cadeira que estava sentada e deixou o copo de suco que tomava, fazendo uma reverência sem jeito para a patroa.

Todos na sala ficaram sem reação depois da entrada extravagante da mulher, que estava muito brava – mais do que qualquer um ali já tinha visto. Podiam até ver uma veia salientar em sua testa.

- Saori-chan – Seiya lhe sorriu, nem ligando para os olhos verdes dela ameaçadoramente estreitos. – Espero que tenha descansado bastante.

- Hai... – ela deu um falso sorriso doce, no mesmo instante que deu um passo na direção dele. – E você vai dormir mais ainda quando eu o matar cruelmente... Vai dormir _eternamente._

- Quanta hostilidade, Saori-chan. – ele retrucou, aproximando-se dela e passando o braço pelo ombro dela, conduzindo-a para uma cadeira.

- Você atrasou meu relógio!

- Você estava precisando dormir e descansar, Saori-chan.

- E me fez perder um caso muito importante! – ela vociferou, tirando a mão dele de seu ombro. – Como quer que eu esteja!

- Ah, aquele caso da Ito-san? – ele fez um gesto de impaciência com a mão.

- Esse mesmo... Fez-me perder esse compromisso e atrasou todo meu trabalho da parte manhã!

- Iie. – ele maneou a cabeça para os lados, deixando o copo de bebida em sua mesa cheia de petiscos. – Eu mesmo me encarreguei de cumprir toda sua agenda para hoje.

- Nani? – os olhos dela se arregalaram tanto que ficaram quase esbugalhados. – V-você... Fez o quê?

- Eu fui em seu lugar falar com o juiz no tribunal. – ele sorriu.

- Não acredito que fez isso! – ela gesticulou, irritada. – Era um caso extremamente complexo, seu imbecil!

- Saori-chan, deixe-me contar e...

- Sabe o que uma causa perdida trás para empresa? – ela continuou a falar, cortando-o. – Pois vou te contar: trás má reputação! Até hoje não perdi uma causa em júri e você aparece e estraga tudo!

- Saori-chan – ele a segurou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou levemente. –, ganhamos a causa.

- Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo, com a empresa e... – ela calou-se subitamente, assimilando lentamente os que ele disse. Foi tão surpreendente que demorou um pouco para reagir às palavras dele. – Você poderia repetir o que acabou de dizer? Eu não entendi muito bem...

- Eu disse que Ito-san foi inocentada e que já deve estar em casa com os filhos dela. – ele repetiu ainda sorrindo.

Ela lançou um olhar estranho, e apontou para ele em desconfiança.

- Está querendo me dizer que aquele caso muito difícil você venceu?

- Hai.

- Saori-san, Seiya foi brilhante. Conseguiu envolver todo o júri. Precisava ter visto. – Shun disse, sorrindo amigavelmente. – Não tínhamos nenhum álibi, mas mesmo assim conseguiu inocentá-la.

- Eu... – ela levou a mão à cabeça e puxou uma cadeira para se sentar. – Eu não estou acreditando no que estão me dizendo. Quero ver o processo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Seiya lhe entregou o processo, fazendo-a ficar abismada ao ver que tinham ganhado a causa. Levantou-se de um pulo e se colocou no meio da sala.

- Quero todos fora dessa sala, imediatamente! – Saori gritou, apontando para fora da sala de Seiya. – Quero que todos voltem ao trabalho, agora.

- Demo... – Seiya tentou falar, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe no ombro.

- Calado! – ela falou, irredutível, e saiu pisando duro da sala dele.

Segurando-se para não soltar nenhum palavrão, ela entrou na própria sala. Sentou-se em sua mesa e contou até mil antes de chamar Minu. Não queria perder a paciência e gritar com ela, sabia que a culpa era de Seiya.

- Kido-sama, posso entrar? – Minu falou baixo ao abrir uma pequena fissura na porta e olhar para dentro.

- Entre. – a voz dela saiu mais fria do que queria.

Minu entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, fazendo uma profunda reverência a chefe. Estava assustada com o tom de voz da chefe e Saori quase pôde ver as mãos dela tremerem.

- Você poderia, por favor, me dizer o que diabos estava acontecendo naquela sala e porque não me ligou quando viu que eu não tinha chegado no escritório? – ela falou; a calma dela fez Minu estremecer.

- Sumimasen, Kido-sama. – ela falou, ainda em reverência.

- Não quero que se desculpe, quero que se explique – ela falou, recostando-se na poltrona e cruzando os braços, esperando por uma boa explicação. – E quero que comece logo, antes que eu perca a paciência... Ou o que resta dela...

- Ontem à noite... – Minu começou ao endireitar-se. – Seiya-sama foi deixá-la em casa, e decidimos atrasar o relógio para a senhorita descansar um pouco mais.

- Minu, quero a verdade. – Saori falou, severa. – Sei que foi idéia de Ogawara.

- Decidimos _juntos,_ Kido-sama – Minu falou; os olhos direcionados as mãos, sem coragem de olhar para Saori. – Estávamos preocupados com sua saúde. A senhorita trabalha demais.

- Não vou brigar com você, pois sei que se não fosse Ogawara você não teria feito nada – Saori falou, suspirando cansada. – Mas quero que nunca mais faça algo do gênero, está entendido, Minu-chan?

- Hai, Kido-sama – Minu sorriu, ainda sem graça. – Sinto muito, e lhe prometo nunca mais fazer algo assim.

- Agora saia, por favor – Saori fez um gesto com a mão. – Tenho alguns trabalhos pendentes para hoje.

- Só mais uma coisa – Minu sorriu. –, Seiya-sama já resolveu todos os compromissos de sua agenda até o horário de três da tarde.

Saori bufou e fez um aceno para Minu. Olhou no relógio e viu que ainda tinha então quase duas horas vagas antes de retomar seus horários normalmente.

Que raiva que estava sentindo de Ogawara Seiya! Quem ele pensava que era para atrasar seus relógios e ainda trabalhar em seu lugar?

Não queria nem ver Ogawara, para não colocar os pensamentos assassinos que estava tendo em prática... Ia torturá-lo e depois deixá-lo morrer lentamente... Um sorriso perverso apareceu em seus lábios. O pensamento cruel pareceu acalmar seus ânimos.

Ouviu um murmúrio animado do lado de fora da sala e se levantou, gritando quando a porta abriu de uma vez, certa de que era Seiya que vinha se desculpar por tudo o que lhe fizera:

- Não ouse entrar nessa sala, baka!

A pequena garotinha que entrava na sala estancou com as mãos ainda na pesada porta de madeira. Fez biquinho e esfregou os olhos direito para não chorar. Deu um passo para trás, assustada com o grito de Saori.

- Tami? – Saori perguntou, baixando o tom de voz gradativamente, surpresa em ver a filha de Abel.

- Tami não pode entrar na sala de Saori-sama? – a voz infantil saiu chorosa. – Fez algo de errado?

- Sumimasen, Tami-chan. – Saori falou, desconcertada.

Andou até a menina, agachando-se para ficar da mesma altura que a criança. Os olhos azuis dela, que sempre tinham um brilho espevitado, estavam cheios de lágrimas e Saori xingou-se mentalmente por ter gritado. Passou a mão pelo rostinho dela e ajeitou a franja do cabelo liso da sobrinha.

Tami era muito parecida com Saori quando pequena, até mesmo na personalidade. Era muito inteligente para a pouca idade que tinha. Aprendera a ler com três anos e falava pouquíssimas palavras erradas. Um verdadeiro prodígio na família, assim como Saori.

- Não foi com a Tami-chan que Saori-sama gritou. – Saori falou, culpando Seiya por ter assustado a sobrinha. Não que nunca tivesse gritado com ela, mas todas as vezes que o fizera Tami _realmente_ tinha feito algo de errado, o que não era o caso no momento.

- Não?

- Não. – Saori tentou acalmar a menina. – Era com uma outra _criança_ que Saori-sama está brava.

- Saori-sama não está brava com a Tami? – ela sorriu, limpando os olhos com a manga da blusa que usava.

- Claro que não – Saori falou, sorrindo. – Saori-sama nunca fica brava com Tami-chan.

- É? – um sorriso travesso iluminou a face da criança. Em uma incrível destreza, antes que Saori falasse alguma coisa, ela tirou os sapatos para subir no sofá branco de sua sala. – Nem se Tami pular no sofá?

- Não – Saori levantou; a voz soando em tom de aviso e estreitou os olhos. – Se continuar a pular no sofá, Saori-sama vai ficar _muito _brava com Tami-chan.

- Hi... Hi... – ela levou a mão à boca para dar uma risadinha, pulando de novo para cair sentada no sofá. – Era brincadeirinha, Saori-sama.

- Tami-chan muito engraçadinha, viu? – a fria advogada não conseguiu segurar um sorriso ao olhar a menina. Não era fã de crianças, mas a sobrinha era encantadora... Pelo menos quando estava quietinha.

- Tami estava com saudades de Saori-sama. – a menina correu na direção da advogada e a abraçou pelas pernas, levantando o rosto para olhá-la.

- Saori-sama também estava com saudades de Tami-chan. – falou, pegando a criança no colo.

A menina sorriu, enlaçando com força o pescoço da tia e depois dando um beijo estralado em sua bochecha. Saori riu com o ato dela. Tami era muito carinhosa.

- Sabia que Tami está na escolinha? – ela falou animada. – Sabia, Saori-sama?

- Hai, seu pai me contou. Está gostando?

- É muito divertido e Tami tem muitos amigos. – ela sorriu, ainda abraçada a Saori.

- Que bom, Tami.

- O que está aprontando, Tami? Está incomodando sua tia?

Saori ouviu a voz masculina e se virou, sorrindo ao ver o irmão mais velho. Estava mais informal que o seu costume – com bermuda e camiseta –, mas mesmo assim era um belo homem.

- Abel, tudo bom?

- Hai. – ele concordou, levantando uma sobrancelha ao olhar a filha. – Tami está fazendo bagunça?

- Tami não estava, não – ela maneou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo o cabelo cair no rosto. – Tami se comportou, não foi, Saori-sama?

- Por incrível que possa parecer, Tami não aprontou nada, Abel. – Saori falou, caminhando com a menina no colo para sua poltrona atrás da mesa.

Abel lançou um olhar estranho para a filha. Sempre que ela entrava na sala de Saori, quase destruía tudo. E era _muito_ incomum Tami se comportar.

- O que faz aqui, Abel? – Saori perguntou. Virou-se para Tami que queria descer de seu colo e a colocou no chão, dando uma piscadela para ela: – Não mexa em nada, mocinha.

- Claro que não, Saori-sama – ela levantou os bracinhos para cima, feliz. – Tami é boazinha!

- Obedeça a sua tia e não mexa em nada. – Abel falou, severo, já sentado frente a Saori. – Conheço essa história de ser boazinha.

- Ai, ninguém acredita na Tami! – ela cruzou os braços e bateu um pé no chão, tirando risos dos dois adultos da sala.

- Quer desenhar, Tami? – Saori perguntou, abrindo a primeira gaveta da mesa para tirar papéis limpos e canetas, sacudindo-os depois como se fosse uma isca.

- Tami quer! Tami quer! – a menininha correu até a tia e pegou os acessórios para desenhar, deitando-se depois no chão começando a rabiscar algumas coisas no papel. – Tami vai fazer um desenho bem bonito para Saori-sama, porque Tami gosta de Saori-sama.

- Certo. – Saori sorriu e voltou à atenção ao irmão. – O que faz aqui, Abel?

- Tami não tinha aula e estou a levando para tomar sorvete, mas antes ela disse que queria te ver – Abel sorriu, olhando para a menina que estava no chão, balançando os pés. – Às vezes, acho que ela gosta mais de você do que de mim.

- Não seja exagerado, Abel – Saori fez um gesto com a mão, impaciente. – Você é o pai dela.

- E ela não tem mãe – ele falou baixo. – É normal que se afeiçoe a uma mulher como se fosse a mãe que não tem.

- Mas tem a nossa mãe, a avó dela – Saori falou, olhando a menina. – Eu não sou muito boa com crianças e kaa-san é que deve ser vista como uma mãe por Tami.

- Iie. – Abel maneou a cabeça. – Ela vê kaa-san como avó, mas você, ela vê como uma mãe. Ainda mais que eu a deixo fazer tudo o que quer e...

- Mesmo eu avisando que vai deixá-la muito mimada. – Saori balançou o dedo indicador.

- ... E você é mais severa com ela, como uma mãe. – ele continuou a falar, ignorando o que a irmã disse. – O que a faz ter tanto carinho por você, como se fosse a mãe dela.

Saori ouviu as palavras de Abel e virou-se para Tami, que estava inocentemente desenhando. Foi, verdadeiramente, uma tragédia o que aconteceu. A pequena menina perdera a mãe no nascimento. O parto foi difícil e apenas uma poderia ser salva, e a mãe – como qualquer outra –, preferiu a vida da filha.

- Tami terminou o desenho! – a menina falou, levantando e correndo até a tia. – Ficou bonito, Saori-sama?

- Deixe-me ver – Saori pegou o desenho e o colocou sobre a mesa. Na folha tinha três pessoas, e, ao que parecia, seriam dois adultos e uma criança no meio. – Quem são, Tami?

- Otto-san, Tami e Saori-sama. – ela falou, subindo no colo da tia.

- Oh! – Saori olhou para Abel, que deu um meio sorriso. – Ficou... Muito bonito, Tami.

- Arigatou, Saori-sama – ela sorriu. – É pra você.

- Hai. – Saori falou. – Saori-sama vai guardar com muito carinho.

- Saori-sama sabe que meu aniversário está chegando, né?

- Sei, sim, Tami. – ela sorriu.

- Saori-sama vai a minha festinha, não vai?

- Eu não... – a menina fez cara de choro, e Saori rodou os olhos. – Tudo bem, Saori-sama vai.

- Oba! – ela de um gritinho feliz, abraçando Saori. – Já comprou meu presente?

- Tami! – Abel a repreendeu, mas acabou achando engraçado, como tudo o que a filha fazia.

- Bem... – Saori pensou um pouco. Quem iria comprar o presente era Minu e provavelmente já teria comprado. – Hai.

- O que é? – os olhos dela brilharam em alegria. – Hein?

- É um... Uma... – Saori não sabia o que era. – É surpresa. – foi a melhor desculpa que encontrou no momento.

- Tami gosta de surpresa!

- Que bom... – Saori suspirou aliviada.

- Tami, minha filha, acho melhor irmos embora – Abel falou. – Ainda quer ir tomar sorvete, não é?

-Hai, hai! – a menina pulou do colo da tia e segurou em sua mão. – Vamos também, Saori-sama?

- Saori-sama tem que trabalhar, Tami-chan. Sinto muito.

- Não tem, não – ela falou, mordendo o lábio, satisfeita. – Perguntei para Minu-chan e ela disse que tem algum tempo vago.

- Minu-chan disse isso? – Saori estreitou os olhos.

- Hai, Tami é esperta e fez chantagem com Minu-chan.

Abel e Saori não conseguiram segurar as risadas.

- E posso saber como Tami-chan fez isso? – Saori perguntou, entre risadas.

- Disse que se contasse, eu traria um doce para ela. – Tami mostrou a língua de maneira traquinas.

- Ainda tenho uma hora antes de voltar ao trabalho, não vejo problema em ir com vocês tomar sorvete. – Saori falou, se levantando e pegando a bolsa.

- Vamos, então! – Tami falou, pegando a mão de Saori e quase a arrastando para fora da sala.

Saori, Abel e Tami entraram no elevador. A menininha fazendo a advogada rir, se divertindo com o jeito infantil dela. E Abel olhava as duas, feliz em ver que se gostavam bastante.

- Eles já foram, Minu?

- Hai – Minu respondeu, virando-se para trás, onde um homem estava escondido. – Seu plano deu certo, Seiya-sama!

- Saori-chan estava até rindo... E eu nunca pensei que a ouviria rir. – ele falou, satisfeito com seu plano ter dado certo.

- Além de Saori ter dormido bastante, ainda saiu um pouco do escritório. – Minu falou, exultante.

- Agora é partir para o Plano B – Seiya falou, esfregando uma mão na outra, ansioso para colocar a outra fase do plano em ação.

Minu olhou para Seiya e sorriu. No começo achou estranha a idéia de Seiya, mas dera tudo certo e iria ajudá-lo na outra parte. Gostava muito da patroa que a ajudou quando precisava de um emprego e esse era o momento de retribuir. Saori merecia.

-

-


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Notas da Autora –**__ Não, eu não morri. u.u Desculpem a demora em publicar, mas aqui está o capítulo. \o/ Espero que gostem e comentem, certo? O.o_

_Muito obrigada a __Kelen Potter, Ichigo-dono, __Kitai Black e __Adriana Paiva__. Beijos especiais para vocês. :-D E a __Dany__, que fez o favor de revisar. Obrigada, fofa! ;-P_

_Até o próximo capítulo. o/_

_Beijos,  
Lis_

* * *

-

-

**Descobrindo Sentimentos**

_By Palas Lis_

-

**Capítulo 6**

-

Depois de passar alguns minutos muito agradáveis com a pequena sobrinha, Kido Saori voltou para o escritório de advocacia muitíssimo alegre; um sorriso era visível em seus lábios, totalmente diferente da raiva que estava quando saiu, devido às atitudes _"prestativas" _de Seiya.

Rodou os olhos verdes ao lembrar-se do que seu inútil funcionário havia feito, mas o sorriso não sumiu de seus lábios. Tami era tão encantadora quando não bagunçava seu escritório e não sujava suas coisas. Saori deu um suspiro... Não seria tão ruim assim ter um filho e...

- Feh! – o som de desagrado que fez com a garganta foi audível.

Claro que _nunca_ teria um filho! Não queria nem se casar, quando mais ter filhos! Era uma mulher que nasceu pra ser uma profissional e independente, e era exatamente isso que era. Além do mais, seu grande sonho sempre foi fazer faculdade de Direito e ser a melhor na área jurídica, então não tinha do que reclamar: fez a faculdade e era a melhor advogada de Tóquio.

Mas será que isso era o suficiente para ela ser feliz?

"_Ora, claro que sim!", _exclamou em pensamento, _"Não preciso de mais nada em minha vida. Estou ótima assim... Não preciso me casar para ser feliz..."._

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao descer do elevador e dar de cara com um sorridente homem moreno e belo. Isso a fez rodar ainda mais os olhos. Ignorando Seiya, ela passou direto para seu escritório. Tentou não perder a calma quando notou que ele a seguia como se não tivesse feito nada de errado, horas antes.

- O que quer, Ogawara? – perguntou, mexendo na bolsa para tirar o celular e olhar se não havia ligações perdidas.

- Sabe o que é...

- Não, eu não sei – ela passou por Minu e entrou em sua sala, caminhando diretamente até sua poltrona. – Se soubesse, você não estaria me falando.

- Hoje nos vamos sair um pouco, depois do nosso expediente... – Seiya falou, e Saori, sentada em sua poltrona, abriu as gavetas, procurando pastas para prosseguir com seu trabalho naquele fim de tarde.

- E daí? – ela não olhou para ele para falar.

- Bem, gostaríamos que você fosse conosco...

Somente nesse momento Saori deixou de folhear os processos nas pastas e levantou os olhos para Seiya. Os orbes verdes estavam espantados, tamanha era a surpresa pelo que ele disse. Como se ele tivesse contado uma ótima piada, ela rompeu o silêncio que se formou enquanto se encaravam com uma gargalhada alta.

- Qual é a graça, Saori-chan? – Seiya pareceu surpreso com a atitude dela.

- Ogawara, eu nunca saio para lugares que vocês costumam freqüentar. – ela limpou uma lágrima que escorreu no canto dos olhos de tanto que havia rido.

Seiya ainda não percebeu a graça e continuou a olhá-la.

- Meu caro, sei muito bem que nenhum funcionário gosta de mim. – Saori disse, como se aquilo fosse engraçado. – Quem, então, quer que eu saia com eles?

- Não seja boba. – Seiya fez um gesto com a mão, demonstrando impaciência com a afirmação da chefe. – Claro que eles gostam de você.

- Pois não é o que ouço pelos corredores da empresa. – Saori não parecia se importar com os falatórios que ouvia a respeito de sua pessoa. Recostou-se na poltrona e cruzou os braços; o sorriso divertido ainda nos lábios. – Além do mais, eu não gosto de sair.

- Quantas vezes você já saiu para uma boate? – Seiya levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Er... – Saori levou a mão ao queixo, pensativa. – Já sei: _nenhuma._

- Por isso que você não gosta: nunca foi! – Seiya falou, rodando os olhos. – Se for, tenho certeza que vai gostar.

- Acho que você não me entendeu, então vou ser mais categórica: eu **não** vou. – Saori falou, ríspida.

- Que horas que a pego em sua casa? – ele ignorou a frase dela e perguntou, sorrindo.

- Ogawara, não me provoque. – Saori falou entre dentes. – Ainda não o desculpei de ter desligado meu despertador.

- Ok, tudo bem. Esse horário é perfeito. – Seiya sorriu, dando uma piscadela para ela e virando-se para sair da sala. – Fique pronta que às 10 eu te pego.

- Eu... – Saori se levantou e o viu acenar antes de passar pela porta e fechá-la de novo, sem dar ouvidos ao que ela dizia. – Seu cretino! Eu não vou a lugar algum com você! – Saori gritou, histérica e jogando um peso de papel na porta e não ligando para o barulho alto que o objeto fez ao cair e despedaçar-se no chão. – Ouviu?

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado do meu convite. – Seiya abriu a porta e colocou apenas a cabeça para dentro da sala. – Sim, eu a convidaria mais vezes. Não se preocupe.

- Não seja dissimulado! – Saori quase latiu. – Eu não aceitei nada!

- Realmente, vai ser muito divertido. – Seiya apenas sorria.

- Não finja que não está entendendo o que estou falando e...

- Sim, também acho melhor eu ir trabalhar agora, Saori-chan. Até depois.

Saori rangeu os dentes de raiva quando ele puxou a porta e sumiu de sua vista. Ela bufou, retrucou e praguejou. Sentou-se resignada na poltrona e passou a mão pelo cabelo preso em uma bela trança, puxando-a pelo ombro para fazer o longo cabelo pender sobre o braço direito.

Deu um profundo suspiro, desanimada. O que ia fazer quando Ogawara surgisse em sua casa para levá-la para o tal passeio? Poderia deixá-lo esperando na porta, ou pedir para o segurança não deixá-lo entrar... Precisava de uma desculpa para não ir ao encontro e...

Ao pensar no que seria, ela corou violentamente.

Mas não era um _encontro,_ não com alguém tão irritantemente idiota com Ogawara Seiya, não mesmo! Mesmo ele sendo lindo e atraente, _jamais_ teria um encontro com ele... Seiya era tão imbecil que nunca teria um encontro romântico com alguém, e nem Saori gostaria disso.

"_Preciso despistá-lo...", _ela suspirou e ligou o computador na intenção de digitar informações nele. _"Não quero ir a lugar nenhum essa noite... Só preciso acabar de ler os processos e de um banho quente, somente isso..."._

**-o-o-o-**

O que tinha prometido a si mesma que não faria nem sob ameaça de tortura física e mental, ou mesmo sob ameaça de morte? Ah, claro, não sair, sob hipótese alguma, para aquele maldito lugar que estava no exato momento, nem com o maldito imbecil que estava a sua frente.

As luzes coloridas piscando freneticamente quase cegaram seus olhos verdes, e não gostou nada do lugar tão cheio, chegando a ser necessário que se espremesse entre as outras pessoas para conseguir chegar a uma mesa. Não queria nem pensar na quantidade de bactérias e similares que tinham no lugar...

Quando saiu do trabalho e foi para casa, antes de chegar lá e pedir pra o segurança não deixar ninguém entrar, Seiya já estava esperando-a no portão, todo sorridente. Foi praticamente arrastada até aquele antro de sujeira e tumulto. E tudo contra sua vontade!

- Vamos, Saori-chan? – Seiya falou, olhando para trás.

- O que você disse? – Saori não conseguiu ouvi-lo por causa da música ensurdecedora e agitada que tocava.

Seiya não disse nada, já que sabia que ela não conseguiria ouvi-lo, então a segurou pela mão para arrastá-la até uma mesa. Saori, surpresa com o ato dele, não teve outra reação, a não ser segui-lo e se esquivando das outras pessoas. Sentaram em uma mesa no canto do ambiente, de onde as luzes eram poucas e o lugar ficava mais escuro.

Logo atrás dos dois, os outros advogados da empresa de Saori chegaram, sentando-se – de caras fechadas – com a chefe e o amigo. A única mulher da mesa – muito observadora –, não teve como não reparar que nenhum deles – a não ser Seiya – estava contente com sua companhia.

Saori apenas deu de ombro, fazendo-se de indiferente, mas no fundo não gostou daquilo. Claro que sabia que seus funcionários não iam muito com sua cara, mas não que chegava a esse ponto. Eles a odiavam completamente!

Segundos depois os quatro – Ikki, Shun, Shiryu e Hyoga – se levantaram para dar uma volta pelo lugar. Saori seguiu-os com os olhos e suspirou desanimada, debruçando sobre a mesa, esquecendo-se da companhia de Seiya. Não queria que ele percebesse o quando isso a incomodava.

- Saori-chan? – Seiya tocou no braço dela e, como num estalo, Saori endireitou-se na cadeira. – Quer beber algo?

- Iie. – ela maneou a cabeça para os lados e cruzou os braços frente ao peito, numa pose altiva que não combinava em nada com o lugar agitado que estava. – Domo arigatou.

- Que tal ir dançar?

- Muito menos. – Saori fez uma caretinha de desagrado, imaginando o desastre que seria se ela dançasse naquele lugar. – Detesto dançar.

- Vou pegar algo para eu beber e já volto. Não vou demorar. – Seiya falou, se levantando.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – ela falou, carrancuda. – Todos os outros foram se divertir. Faça o mesmo.

- E deixar você aqui sozinha? – ele sorriu para ela. – Claro que não.

Saori abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Seiya se afastou com o mesmo sorriso irritante – e ao mesmo tempo tão sedutor – nos lábios. Ele era tão... _Gentil_ com ela, diferente das outras pessoas que somente a tratavam bem porque tinham medo dela ou porque tinha dinheiro, mas Saori sabia que sempre que não estava por perto, eles falavam mal dela.

Porém, com Seiya era diferente. Ele não tinha medo dela como todos os outros e nem a respeitava simplesmente por seu dinheiro. Ok, ainda não gostava dele, mas sem duvidas ele era uma pessoa muito diferente das outras... Uma diferença muito encantadora...

Saori foi tirada de seus pensamentos com um copo colocado a sua frente. Ela olhou para o líquido gelado como se fosse algo totalmente novo para ela (o que não era de todo errado: nunca tinha colocado uma gota de bebida alcoólica na boca!). Apontou para o copo e depois olhou para Seiya, que bebia o seu.

- Que diabos tem dentro desse copo? – ela levantou o copo e cheirou o líquido avermelhado.

- É uma mistura com saquê. – Seiya explicou, dando mais um gole no líquido. – É gostoso. – ele inclinou o corpo para ela e falou: – Experimente.

- Parece ser muito forte... – ela ainda estava em duvida ao sentir o cheiro.

- Isso vai depender de seu organismo. – Seiya sorriu. – Eu posso beber vários desse que não fico bêbado.

- Bem, mas eu nunca bebi antes e...

- Só vai saber se experimentar.

Meio receosa, Saori levou o copo a boca – não antes de analisar se não tinha nenhum resíduo de sujeira –, e sorriu ao sentir o sabor ardente da bebida descer em sua garganta. Gostou tanto que em poucos goles tomou todo o copo. Fraca para bebidas e com o alto teor de álcool que continha no copo, Saori ficou mais sorridente e animou-se mais com o lugar que estava.

- Quero mais, Ogawara. – Saori pediu, estendendo o copo para ele. – É delicioso!

Seiya sorriu e buscou mais um copo com a bebida. Assim que se sentou de novo para fazer companhia a Saori, ela estava se abanando e reclamando do lugar quente que estava. Como ficou no escritório até mais tarde, não teve tempo de trocar de roupa, então foi de terno feminino que estava no trabalho.

- Está muito quente aqui... – ela falou, desabotoando o casaco e tirando-o, deixando-o pendurado no encosto da cadeira cuidadosamente.

Seiya prendeu a respiração momentaneamente quando Saori se pôs de pé para tirar o _blazer_ preto que vestia em conjunto com calças da mesma cor. O corpo cheio de curvas e os seios fartos ficaram bem marcados com a blusinha bege de alças finas que ela vestia. Os cabelos, antes presos numa trança, foram soltos e caíram sobre as costas e ombros dela.

Uau! Saori era realmente deslumbrante, pensou Seiya, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dela. Viu a mulher tomar mais um copo de bebida e o rosto adquiriu uma tonalidade avermelhada. A bebida era muito forte, e Saori já começara a ficar mais espontânea do que o comum.

- Quero mais, Ogawara... – Saori falou e se colocou em pé, e Seiya levantou uma sobrancelha. – Oh, não, melhor, quero dançar!

Ele arregalou os olhos, mas foi – literalmente – arrastado por Saori para o centro da pista de dança. Kido Saori, a pessoa mais centrada e responsável que conhecia, estava... Bêbada? Seiya quase não acreditava no que estava vendo: Saori dançava, e dançava muito _bem_!

- Eu nunca imaginei que seria tão legal uma pista de dança. – Saori comentou, quando uma música começou a tocar mais lenta e ela circulou o pescoço de Seiya com seus braços.

Seiya – totalmente, extremamente e grandemente surpreso com o ato dela – contornou a cintura fina dela, e ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele. Claro que Kido Saori estar tão... Digamos que _carinhosa_ e _gentil _com ele, só poderia estar bêbada mesmo. Queria que ela o tratasse daquela maneira sem a necessidade de bebidas alcoólicas, mas mesmo assim gostou de estar abraçado a ela.

Um sorriso divertido surgiu no rosto dele ao pensar no chilique e surtos que Saori daria no outro dia quando lembrasse o que aconteceu. Ela ficaria realmente furiosa com ele... E como ele gostava de vê-la brava... Ficava ainda mais bela.

- Quero beber mais, Ogawara... – ela murmurou, afastando-se dele para pegar outro copo de bebida.

- Hei, mocinha! – Seiya a segurou pelo braço. – Você já bebeu demais, não acha?

- Iie. – ela balançou a cabeça para os lados, fazendo mexas do cabelo caírem no seu rosto corado.

- Pois eu acho. – ele falou, sério. – Chega.

- Demo... – ela fez biquinho e Seiya a levou de volta para a mesa, onde os outros rapazes estavam sentados e conversando. – Olá, meninos.

- Olá... – Shun levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver como Saori estava diferente, mas não notou que estava bêbada.

- Como é divertido aqui! – ela exclamou, sentando-se. – Por que nunca me convidaram para vir com vocês?

- Porque você nunca aceitaria. – Hyoga riu. – Nem quero imaginar que tipo de tática suja Seiya usou para fazê-la sair do escritório e ir para uma boate.

- Eu não usei tática suja nenhuma! – Seiya exclamou, divertido. – Usei apenas meu charme irresistível e natural...

Saori deu uma sonora gargalhada, para a surpresa dos homens presentes à mesa. Eles nunca imaginariam a chefe, Kido Saori, fria e calculista, rindo daquele jeito. Era algo totalmente surreal para eles.

- Além do mais, você é muito chata. – Ikki resmungou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- O que faz de mim uma pessoa chata? – Saori perguntou, rindo.

Se fosse em outro momento, ela teria um ataque por ter sido chamada de chata por Amamiya Ikki, mas estava tão alegre com o efeito da bebida que nem ligou. Levou aquilo na brincadeira.

- O fato de amar mais o trabalho que qualquer outra coisa? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Eu apenas gosto do que faço! – ela se defendeu. – O que há de errado nisso?

- Ou seria sua mania irritante de organização e limpeza? – Shiryu tentou.

- Não acho que seja um crime gostar de tudo em seu devido lugar e de ambientes limpos. – ela continuou com sua justificativa.

- Talvez seria seu autoritarismo, não? – Shun tentou.

- Ninguém naquela empresa gosta de mim, então para me respeitarem, preciso ser assim. – ela deu um sorriso e cruzou os braços frente ao peito. – É mais seguro ser temido do que amado, sabia?

Desde que abriram a empresa de advocacia – há algum tempo – Saori _nunca _havia conversado como amiga de seus funcionários como naquele momento. Passaram bons momentos rindo e se divertindo, mas os irmãos Amamiya's precisaram ir embora. Shiryu saiu com a namorada e Hyoga foi para um lugar mais reservado com uma morena.

- Não sabia que eles eram tão legais assim... – Saori comentou com um sorriso.

- Quem sabe se passasse mais tempo com eles saberia. – Seiya sorriu. – Está muito bom à noite, mas acho melhor levá-la para casa.

- Oh, não, Ogawara. – Saori murmurou, chamando um garçom para pegar mais bebida. – Deixe-me tomar mais um pouco dessa coisa deliciosa.

- Você já está bêbada, Saori-chan. – Seiya alertou.

- Não estou, não! – ela respondeu, pegando um copo com o garçom e virando todo o conteúdo na boca e limpou a boca com a costa da mão. – Estou vendo dois _Seiya's... _– em seguida, bebeu o conteúdo de outro copo. – _L-lega-l..._

- Saori-chan... – Seiya falou, quando ela se levantou para ir pra a pista de dança e foi atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço. – Você está falando embolado.

- Não 'tô, _O-Ogawaraaaaa..._ – ela falou em tom musical, sendo levada aos tropeços por Seiya para fora daquele lugar. – E-eu nunca me senti tão... Livre assim... Quero mais disso... É tão _booooom..._

Quase que obrigado a carregar Saori bêbada no colo, Seiya chegou ao seu carro, abriu a porta e sentou a chefe nele. Ela estava cantando algo que ele não conseguia entender bem o que era de tão enrolado que as palavras saiam de sua boca.

Seiya olhou-a pelo canto dos olhos, pensando se fora uma coisa certa levá-la para aquele lugar. Não era uma sensação agradável ver a chefe desnorteada de tão bêbada.

Seiya arregalou os olhos... Não queria nem imaginar o que ela faria com ele quando acordasse no outro dia com ressaca... O rapaz balançou a cabeça para os lados. Só de pensar o chilique que Saori daria o deixava atordoado.

Poucos minutos depois ele estava no estacionamento do prédio que Saori morava, parando o carro na vaga dela.

- Sabia que eu acho você muito bonito, Ogawara? – Saori falou, entre risadas. Abriu a porta do carro para saltar para fora e nem percebeu a expressão quase chocada que Seiya estava pelo que ela disse. – É bonito, bonito!

- Você deve estar pior do que eu imaginei, Saori-chan... – Seiya segurou-a pelo cotovelo e para levá-la ao elevador.

- Sinto-me _leeeve... _– Saori disse, girando com os braços abertos dentro do elevador.

- Fique quieta, Saori! – Seiya falou, segurando-a pelo braço. - Não quer que seus vizinhos a vejam nesse estado, quer?

- Eu quero que eles se _fod..._ – Seiya tapou a boca dela com as duas mãos, antes que ela terminasse de dizer o palavrão.

- Fiquei calada, Saori-chan!

- Eu não quero! – Saori gritou ao conseguir tirar as mãos dele de seus lábios.

Seiya balançou a cabeça para os lados. Ela estava fazendo uma pequena cena dentro do elevador, com direitos a danças e cantorias. Ele agradeceu aos céus quando o elevador parou no último andar – o que ficava o apartamento de Saori.

Ela abriu a porta e os dois entraram. Saori correu para o sofá e se jogou de costas nele, tirando os sapatos e jogando-os para longe; Seiya teve que desviar para um deles não lhe acertarem na cabeça.

- Saori-chan, venha comigo. – Seiya pediu, ajudando-a a levantar e caminhando ao lado dela até o banheiro.

- O que você está fazendo, _Ogawaraaaa_? – ela estava zonza de tão bêbada que ficou e ele se arrependeu de tê-la levado àquele lugar.

Ele abriu o chuveiro no gelado e a segurou pelos ombros para colocá-la debaixo da água. Ela gritou e pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o fortemente. Saori levantou os olhos e encarou Seiya, perdendo-se nos olhos escuros dele. Alucinada pela bebida, ela colou os lábios nos dele, beijando-o.

Seiya foi pego de surpresa e perdeu o equilíbrio, parando debaixo do chuveiro junto com Saori. Ele circulou a cintura fina dela com os braços e introduziu a língua em sua boca, deliciando-se com o beijo da mulher. Seiya notou que Saori estava fazendo aquilo por estar fora de si, então se afastou dela. Não queria se aproveitar da situação dela.

- Tome banho que vou preparar um café para você.

- Ogawara!!! – ela bateu o pé no chão, mas não ligou mais para a água gelada caindo sobre si.

Seiya deixou-a sozinha e foi para a cozinha. Ficou pensando no que aconteceu. Ela o beijara. E ele havia gostado muito. Nunca esperou aquela atitude impensada da centrada e responsável advogada. Depois de preparar o café, ele voltou para o quarto da mulher e a viu sentada na cama, com um roupão, parecendo mais lúcida – pouca coisa.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, vendo o cabelo longo pingar e a boca arroxeada tremer de frio pelo banho gelado. Seiya estendeu uma xícara com líquido preto escaldando para Saori, que piscou ao pegar a cerâmica.

- O que é isso? – ela ainda embolava as palavras ao falar.

- Tome, vai te ajudar a passar o efeito da bebida.

- Eu não quero! – ela fez cara feia.

- Você está bêbada, precisa tomar isso.

- Eu não estou bêbada. – Saori teimou.

- Saori-chan...

- 'Tá... Eu estou um pouco alterada...

- Um pouco? – Seiya levantou uma sobrancelha.

- 'Tá... Eu 'tô muito alterada, mas...

- Tome o café, sim? – Seiya pediu.

- Feh! – ela levou a xícara aos lábios e deu um gole, fazendo caretas por estar quente demais e sem açúcar. – Está amargo!

Ela tomou todo o conteúdo e depois devolveu a xícara, encarando Seiya. Ele estranhou o fato dela parecer _sorrir_ ao olhar para ele. Ela geralmente gritava, xingava, praguejava, esperneava, mas nunca _sorria _ao olhar para ele. A bebida deve ter alterado demais a mente dela.

- Gomen ne, Saori-chan. – Seiya pediu, olhando para ela também.

- Hã? – ela não entendeu.

- Não devia ter levado você naquela danceteria.

- É, não devia mesmo. – Saori balançou o dedo indicador para ele e Seiya riu. A mulher levou a mão à boca para conter um bocejo. – Que estranho... Eu estava elétrica agora a pouco, mas agora tenho sono...

Seiya sorriu. Era melhor ela dormir.

- Acho que vou dormir um pouco... – Saori falou, puxando o edredom e deitando-se. Ela falou, antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer: – Oyasumi, Seiya...

Ele ficou olhando-a dormir, surpreso pela primeira vez ela ter chamado-o pelo primeiro nome. O rapaz aproximou-se e beijou a testa dela, puxando mais o edredom para cima do corpo pequeno dela. Seiya deixou o apartamento com um sorriso. Gostava dela, mais do que queria.

- Ih, não quero nem ver quando ela acordar amanhã de ressaca... – Seiya fez um careta e coçou a nuca. – O mal-humor dela será insuportável... – ele deu uma risada. – Se bem que humor dela nunca é agradável.

-

-


End file.
